Resurrections
by Darlin
Summary: Logan believes all the X-Men are dead that is till Sabretooth tells him Storm discovered the Fountain of Youth. If true he begins to think they could be together forever problem is Vic has a few ideas of what he'll do if he gets to her before Logan.
1. Prelude – A Glimpse of the Past

**Resurrections – by Darlin **

**A/N** – Perhaps a little uneven but a story I wanted to tell.

**-xox-**

**Prelude – A Glimpse of the Past**

Remy LeBeau scratched at the stubble on his neck before reaching for a cigarette. He cupped a hand to prevent the wind off the lake from distinguishing the match he lit. Soon smoke streamed from his nostrils and mouth and he gave a hearty sigh.

The view of the lake and woods, the sun bright sky from where he stood was breathtaking. Sounds of laughter drifted over the water, his team mates cleaning up the remains of their picnic. He had offered to help but Rogue had shooed him off. He'd wanted to stay to try to show her he had some redeeming qualities but she was still angry with him. Now he was glad to be away. The moments respite was refreshing especially after Rogue's continued indifference.

From the other side of the lake keen blue eyes watched the small red glow from Remy's cigarette. Unlike him Logan had tried to escape clean up duties but the women had forced him to chip in. It wasn't that he minded helping out but he was feeling restless, feeling strange even, as if something was about to happen, something important, something he wasn't going to like.

The women were laughing and chiding the men. He enjoyed the lighthearted laughter. The welcomed sound was like able fingers skimming over a piano, music to soothe the savage beast that felt so very near the surface this evening. But he missed one sweet laugh and wondered how long it would be before or if he would ever hear it again. The laughter that had replaced Jean's was off key, harsh and too high, too artificial like the rest of her. Emma. He wondered why she was there, why Scott had brought her along, why Scott had forsaken Jean.

Out of all the members of the team only Scott had not enjoyed the festivities. As always he was ever vigilant, eyes shaded in his ruby quartz visor constantly on the move; too busy watching all to relax. He was the only man who put serious effort in cleaning up, anxious to get his team back behind the safe walls of the mansion. He'd noted Remy from a far obviously in a bad mood and Logan who was surveying the area like a restless animal as he occasionally tossed a paper cup in a trash bag. The others were laughing too much and too loudly except for Ororo whose laughter was almost as fake as Emma's. Emma's sharp laughter dripping in sarcasm made Scott flinch uncomfortably. Jean's soft laughter had always made him smile inwardly. But Jean was gone, the past, forgotten.

"Don't think about her," he commanded himself, his voice a deep hiss though barely audible.

Death came too easily. The X-Men were at play while all his instincts made him want to shout – wake up, be alert, it's not safe! They were too at ease and it bothered him almost to distraction. Emma was like him. She was never too lax. She was just as determined not to lose any one on her watch again. She was his eyes and ears, inside his head always. Intruding, manipulating? That troubled him even more.

"No time for being the fearless leader today," Emma said as she came up behind him snaking her arms around his waist.

Scott had long stopped flinching at her touch though the aroma that wafted from her still startled him. She smelled of chemicals and too much perfume. But her hands were warm on his bare stomach, comforting, and Scott allowed himself to lean back against her, or was he being forced? Sometimes he was never sure with her. Ultimately he believed he was not. But sometimes a small voice in the back of his head ensured him that if he was being forced it was for the greater good and therefore acceptable for how did he know Jean hadn't done the same or the Professor?

The sun set streaked gloriously over the horizon. Wanting to linger and savor the day shared together someone started a fire ignoring Scott's protest. Logan 's nose twitched as the pungent odor of smoke rose. From across the lake Remy snubbed his cigarette against the sole of his boot, the fire a reminder to be careful. Scott started to order them all back but Emma had him still in her grasp – both physically and mentally? He said nothing, did nothing. His eyes closed behind the barrier he was forced to keep between himself and the world. Emma pushed him gently down onto a fallen log, slightly damp from dew. They sat close beside each other heedless of the dampness. He welcomed the feel of another body against his, filling the emptiness inside him at least a little.

As the fire sprung to life, crackling and sparking Hank and Jubilee found long twigs and handed them out. Marshmallows were burnt to a fine black crisp, a few a golden brown. The required graham crackers and Hershey bars were brought out and soon they were feasting on S'mores, that deliciously sticky gooey treat that even Logan enjoyed.

"I think I'll try to find, Remy," Ororo said to no one in particular. Passing up dessert she wandered off.

"Hmmph," Rogue muttered though no one heard her save Logan but he was trailing after Ororo. Scott followed the two with his eyes, ever watchful.

There was still that unwelcome tension in the air that had been so obvious throughout the day and Scott knew it had everything to do with Emma. Despite the fact that she had been with them for years most of the X-Men felt she didn't belong that she was an intruder in their midst, a poor substitute for a dearly beloved friend. Ororo couldn't even stay for S'mores he mused. Kitty didn't try to hide her distaste for Emma either, she'd stared daggers at the woman he'd chosen to spend his life with all day. Logan had been just as unwelcoming eyeing Emma throughout the day as if she were the villain she used to be, ready to strike at any moment.

"Don't let them bother you," Emma whispered in Scott's ear. Her smile was infectious or was it her skill at controlling him – he didn't care, didn't think about it but grinned in return letting her stuff a near perfect golden marshmallow into his mouth.

"Don't let them bother you," Logan murmured when he caught up with Ororo.

"I do not," she replied too firmly.

"You know the Cajun can take care of himself," Logan said switching topics.

"I have never said otherwise."

"So, you just in a mood ta be prickly tanight, darlin'?"

"I suppose I am."

"So, then you want me ta leave ya alone?"

That he had to ask amused her but the look on his face made her laugh outright. It was obvious he didn't want to go just yet.

"Your company is always welcomed my friend. In fact you can be my tracker. I thought I caught Remy's scent on the wind but it's so dark in these woods I can barely see."

"Easy enough," Logan said before raising his head to catch what scents he could. After a moment he grinned and said, "Cajun's on his way back now. We should run inta him in a few. Kid's in a hurry."

"All that you can tell by smell alone," Ororo said marveling over his exceptional ability.

"Sweat, cigarettes an' that hellacious cologne he wears it's all comin' fast right at us."

There was that tinkling stream of unguarded laughter he always enjoyed but seldom heard any more. Earlier it had been hesitant and guarded even artificial but now her shoulders rose and fell freely, her body relaxed and she looked genuinely happy.

They passed like three ships in the bay. She imagined them walking in slow motion pausing only slightly to glance at one another before continuing their separate journeys. Remy wore the half grin half grimace that was so frequent of late as if he were resignedly marching to his doom. He shrugged, determined to face his angry lady love. He grinned silently at Ororo and she returned the smile. What else could she do to ease his anxiety, what to say? There were no magic words to offer up, nothing to settle this constant distance between Remy and Rogue.

For a second she thought he winked and then he trudged on. Hoping to right the unjustifiable wrongs Rogue attributed to him perhaps? When Ororo looked beside her she saw that Logan too was gone. Disappeared like a phantom in the night. His presence had lightened her mood and she'd looked forward to spending some time with him though she hadn't spoken, and now it was too late, both men gone. For a split second she almost felt compelled to return to the gathering but the thought of Scott's disapproving gaze made her stay her course. The evening was over for her.

As expected when Remy returned Scott immediately flashed a reprimanding look in his direction. Remy shrugged it off. It was a pleasant night, the alarms around the perimeter were in place and he was sure they were as safe as they ever were. He could never understand the constant vigilance Scott demanded. Life was about enjoying yourself and that meant accepting that there were risks that you couldn't always avoid no matter how diligent one was. Like Rogue.

Two strides closer and she was off the ground shouting her goodbyes over her shoulder. He watched her shoot up into the air, one arm straight out in front of her, the other clenched in a fist close to her chest as if she were Superman from the movies. Impervious, determined, unrelenting, that was Rogue. She hated him and loved him. He knew that. He wanted to make things right but she wouldn't allow him. He could no longer touch her, wasn't that punishment enough? Why did she have to make him suffer further?

They were like children Scott thought or was that Emma's thought? It had to be Emma's.

"Well, it's true you must admit," Emma said, a smile on her face as her voice wound its way inside Scott's head.

"I don't disagree," Scott replied aloud.

Fighting one moment making up the next and repeating the foolish cycle over and over again, yes just like children. There was nothing appealing about that to him. He and Jean had seldom fought. He and Emma never fought. Why couldn't Remy see it would never work between him and Rogue? Rogue, poor kid, she saw it.

It took Logan only a second to realize it was Rogue shooting through the night like a jet. He felt for her. He liked her a lot. They'd gone through hell and back since she was a newbie in Japan with them. He'd always help her if he could but he knew there was no help he could give that would take the burden of her pain from her.

Why did it always feel like they were going nowhere fast? Not just Remy and Rogue but the X-Men, aimlessly lolling around just waiting for their enemies to strike? That wasn't his way. He missed the old days when they were the hunters but that had been a different crew with him and Ororo in Australia . He wondered for a moment what Gateway was doing then shrugged the thought away. Gateway would be doing what he always did. He wondered where the Phoenix was, how it existed without Jean. Did it miss Jean like he did?

If anything was true in this world Scott knew it was the Phoenix . Eternal. Forever.

"Not now, Emma," he said aloud and with practiced ease blocked his thoughts from her.

Only Jean could have taught him that and he knew Emma knew it. He missed the bond he and Jean had formed. It had been shattered through his betrayal, his fear. He missed Jean. He missed all that could have been and what had been. If he were a lesser man he thought he might break down and weep but what would that look like – the leader of the formidable X-Men bawling like a babe in front of his subordinates?

Pain and tension so thick in the air, was always a constant with the X-Men though most chose to ignore it as they did Emma. They were used to suffering. A new day would come and just as today they would laugh and enjoy each other's company and tease and hurl insults and laugh some more accepting what life gave them. Emma wondered why Scott couldn't be that way. She wondered that men like Scott and Logan were so isolated choosing to keep their feelings bottled up like masochists. So typical.

If hearts could bleed from pain then Rogue's would have been mortally wounded. If she had to go through another fight with Remy she was seriously thinking about slitting her wrists. Or leaving. But leaving wasn't an option. She had no where else to go. After the ordeal with Cody she'd left her family and had been taken under Mystique's wing where along with Irene they had become a family of sorts. After she broke with them hoping to control her powers she'd been with the X-Men ever since despite Mystique's attempts to draw her back. Mystique's love had been the one constant in her life but she couldn't go back to her when their ideals were completely opposite.

She had never been on her own except for the short period when she'd run away after Cody. Even when she left before it was with Bobby. She'd really tried his patience too. Could anyone blame her thought? Was this be her fate, to be so needy and yet unable to receive the physical touch that would sate her, never able to venture out alone to find herself? How could she ever find peace within herself if she could never accept herself and her fate?

Though she didn't want to feel angry with anyone especially Logan , Ororo couldn't help it. There one moment then gone the next and without a word. That was simply how he was and she knew this but it still irked her. She knew he was as lonely as she but he clung to the past that he could remember as if it were a worn out security blanket. Though she knew he had told Jean it could never work between the two and he had even begun to flirt with her again Ororo felt his heart was not in it wholly. Things had to change. She was falling in love but he was playing at having a good time. Her heart was at stake and he had put up nothing.

The emotions of so many conflicted people were too much for Emma to bear for long. It wasn't that she was an empath but that so many extreme emotions made their thoughts a fierce never ending cacophony in her head. Jubilee's were usually hard to read but her excitement from being back with everyone, Logan in particular, was loud and vivid. Betsy, back from the grave, controlled her thoughts far better but the sexual tension Emma felt coming off her was disturbing. Was it that Warren and Paige had shown up together?

And then there was Ororo. Her thoughts were never easy to read but having been Ororo inside her skin harnessing the power that was Ororo Emma knew the weather goddess better than she supposed Ororo could guess. It wasn't necessary to see unrequited love dancing through her brain waves because it was written so plainly on her face and in her every action. It was unrequited love that had hurt Emma the most through out the day whether seen or felt. It was everywhere. Betsy, Warren , Logan , Ororo, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Rachel, Hank and even Scott.

She could feel it like a sledge hammer pounding on her brain as the misery of unrequited love drowned Robert's soul as he tried to tease Jubilee and put thoughts of Lorna from his mind. Henry's was less subtle but still there. Was he over Trish? She didn't linger to find out. Like a thief in the night she stole from mind to mind and in a twisted way enjoyed the tidbits she picked up while hating the necessity of having to do this. Sometimes it was the only way she could control the unrelenting noise. So many thoughts. If she could only categorize them then she felt she had some control over the voices.

She didn't like others to be happy and she didn't enjoy being around happy people because she had so seldom been happy in her life but being amidst these people, her people now, a small part of her desired to fix the poor miserable beings that needed love as much as she did but unlike herself refused to acknowledge their need. Scott wouldn't allow it though and she wasn't sure she could stomach it. Too much love was even worse on a telepath than unrequited love. Unrequited love sunk and faded then was buried away in hopes of forgetting but love fulfilled was primal joy not easily contained and less easy to ignore, like Jubilee, all boundless energy and annoyingly bright colors.

Love had finally been achieved for Emma, as much as she could hope for. She knew Scott cared, that he believed he loved her but she could see his thoughts so clearly that she couldn't deny his love for Jean would never die. Jean was the reason Scott was who he was and why he continued being. Jean was a part of him as Emma would never be. She had accepted this because he had allowed her love him and returned love in a fashion, love that she luxuriated in and needed with every fiber of her soul. But it was also Scott's love that hurt her the most, not having it completely, sharing it, no, not even sharing it, borrowing it for a moment in time, worse she could feel it roaring through him, his love for Jean, as if it were part of him, inseparable.

And with one single move – his mental skills quite remarkable because of Jean – he had pushed her out of his mind. He never did that. Was this little get together the reason? She knew the answer of course. These people Scott was so connected to needed to be kept at a distance. It was no good having so many X-Men under the same roof or even at a picnic like this where their influence as a group swayed stronger than hers. Sometimes she hated the X-Men. More often than not she hated Jean. Every one of these people loved the red head. Every one of them in their own way missed her. Emma knew a few of them even wished it had been her killed in Jean's stead.

As Logan trudged through the woods aimlessly he above all the others, save perhaps Kitty and possibly Ororo in a weak moment, wished Emma dead. He didn't feel like S'mores or company with her around. Alone in the dark humid night who would notice his absence, he thought with no concern.

Back at the campsite he could hear Kitty laughing with Peter. His Pumpkin was all grown up now. Kurt's laughter joined theirs and then so did his daughter T.J. from another future. Everyone had someone in some form or another. Even Bobby had Hank, best friends through thick and thin had each other. Only he and Betsy and Ororo were alone Logan decided.

Why hadn't it been Emma and not Jean? He wished he'd given Jean a chance when she'd turned to him after discovering Emma and Scott were involved. Why hadn't he? Lost and confused over Scott's betrayal with Emma he knew Jean had turned to him in desperation. No, he wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that. He respected Scott – then – enough not to use Jean but some part of him had been eager to refuse her, pleased to know he know longer wanted or needed her.

His thoughts were easily read this night. It would be so easy for Emma to throw Logan a bone. Usually she couldn't pick up much from Logan but the inner turmoil Ororo was feeling made Emma curious, sure Logan was the problem. She didn't mind probing deep; her skill was such he couldn't detect her presence. It was just Logan after all, no one of any importance though it didn't bother her at all to read anyone else's mind. A gentle push in the right direction was all Logan needed, a whisper, a tiny suggestion . . .

"F_ind her. Go find her, you know you want t,_" Emma urged knowing he would listen even go to her but would he act? The stupid oaf. What Ororo saw in him she couldn't comprehend.

Find her? Logan looked around curiously. He should find her. He would find her, talk to her, just be with her. He'd find her now, Logan thought. But find who? Not Jean. Jean was dead.

"Ororo," he said and as soon as her name left his lips he knew she was the one he must find. They needed to talk, straighten things out, maybe even plan a future together. He changed directions. Her scent, so unique and luring was easy to track even in the breezy evening.

Watching from the shadows Logan could easily see two figures embracing in the living room they so seldom used. He smelled tears. Rogue crying on Ororo's shoulder. He wished he'd thought to come sooner, wished the Cajun had never come. Remy needed to fix things or leave. He had his hooks in both Rogue and Ororo who were too busy dealing with his games to have time for anyone else.

Logan felt Ororo cared more for Remy than for him. He was so sure of it that Emma's little nudge couldn't stem this belief. He turned away leaving the women to commiserate in peace and because he did nothing all the possibilities of a long future between him and Ororo were never brought to fruition.

The effort had been made though Emma didn't exactly know why she'd gone to the trouble. Perhaps something about Ororo's self sufficiency bothered Emma. Or perhaps the constant ache Ororo carried with her that Emma had felt so strongly mirrored her own pain. In the end Emma told herself she didn't care, she had Scott and was satisfied. Let the others wallow in secret misery she thought deciding to bow out of any further get-togethers. Scott would be relieved as would the others, especially Ororo. Poor Ororo, Emma thought with a touch of pity, she'd never be happy.

The grim prediction didn't give Emma pleasure as one might expect though she didn't live long enough to see if she was right. Neither Logan nor Ororo would ever know she'd made an effort to help them. She was forgotten in death as time drifted slowly like a ship in a lull and even unrequited loves were forgotten.


	2. And Then There Was One

**Chapter One – And Then There Was One**

**A/N - **Just an FYI for anyone interested in African Skies and Canadian Whiskey I'm actually rereading it (and making much needed corrections) so I can get back into it enough to finish it this year. Really.

**-xox-**

Things often have a way of not turning out as one expects. Ororo knew this. Old friends had died young, some had left and she was getting old. There was no way around it. Her knees creaked and ached, her hair was streaked with gray and she didn't have the stamina she once had. On the outside she still looked youthful, the students at Xavier's school thought she was probably in her late forties and many an interested male had assumed the same but she was sixty-five. She felt too old to remain a part time member of the X-Men and was too afraid of growing old in front of her friends and so she chose to leave them.

She left while they slept leaving a short note of love and farewell to all the remaining original two groups of X-Men though there were not many. She would live out the remainder of her days with her mother's people in Kenya . She told them she would visit, that there was no need for them to follow, that in time they would meet again. And because the X-Men knew she was a woman of her word they let her be. And as long as she communicated with them, she wrote monthly, they were sure she was well and being concerned with their own problems that old age brings they were content to leave it at that.

At times when they reminisced or when one of the original members died they thought of Ororo, missed her greatly and planned to visit but things came up and they never found the time. Remy was the only one who saw her after she left but she soon put a stop to his visits. Besides, Rogue was forever jealous though there had never been anything between Ororo and Remy and still nothing between Rogue and Remy for she had never overcome her mutant curse and had never learned how to touch without harm.

Eventually the monthly letters slowly became bi-monthly, then semi-annually then annually. After a decade she stopped writing entirely. Another decade passed without word and another but there was no one to write too by then save for the only remaining member of the X-Men and when he thought of Ororo he knew she was dead.

Logan did not know how many more years he would live and as the long memories piled up he began to dislike thinking back on the past so he seldom thought of Ororo. He'd lived several hundred years already and the bad memories had begun to far out number the good ones. Like eyes, memories were a window into one's soul, every mistake, every tragedy illuminated and therefore Logan had sealed that window long ago. He tried to learn from his mistakes (what man if he is wise does not?) but he didn't believe thoughts of the past benefited him in any other way. And so, in time, Ororo was forgotten by even Wolverine, the longest lived X-Men.

But the Wolverine was not the only immortal walking the earth. His old nemesis Victor "Sabretooth" Creed was still alive and like Logan he had a healing factor, the same curse or blessing, (which it was neither of them knew) of long life. And sometimes they still ran into each other and fought, still hating each other. Victor had not changed. He usually worked for the wrong side but mostly he worked where the money was because if you are to live an eternity you need an eternity's worth of funds to enjoy the good life.

Sometimes the two men met unexpectedly under neutral conditions in a bar they frequented in the exclusive Hellfire Club where an unspoken truce was upheld. And sometimes, like now, they would share a drink.

"To the good ol' days," Victor said, raising his bottle of beer.

Logan replied with a grunt but took a swallow of his beer nonetheless.

"You ever wonder if we're gonna live forever?" Creed asked.

"What's it matter?"

"You was always stupid runt, never ever thinkin' ahead. You see, I figure if I'm gonna live forever or near 'bout forever it might be kinda nice to have someone you like to pal around with all that time."

Logan , in the process of taking another swig, choked. Victor patted him on the back, laughing his deep loud laugh.

"Kinda wish I'd kept Birdy around ya know? Give her some kind of potion or something where she could still be around helpin' me out an' all."

"The Fountain of Youth," Logan mused.

"I think I found it," Victor said.

"An' why tell me?"

Victor shrugged. "I been thinkin'. See, if we both go after it that doubles the odds we find it. We'd be rich, set for life."

Logan chuckled. "_You'd_ be set for life and I'd be half dead somewhere after you stabbed me in the back."

"What, me stab my little buddy in the back?"

Logan shrugged. He'd never liked Victor, trusted him even less, but a vision of a red headed girl flashed briefly before him and he felt the ache that always accompanied thoughts of her and for a moment he was sorely tempted. If there was such a thing as the Fountain of Youth, if he'd had it years ago, decades ago, a century ago Rose, his first love might still be alive and with him. But of course she wouldn't be because she'd never loved him and she'd died not from old age but through violence. But it made Logan think. If there really was a Fountain of Youth Victor was right, it would be nice to be with someone who like you would never grow old, someone to cherish and love always. But there was no one. Not for Logan . He'd given up on love, that kind of love, the kind that left your head spinning, heart racing and not caring if you bedded them or not because being with them was enough. It hurt too much when you lost them, hurt worse when you never won them.

"Suit yourself, runt you don't want in I don't need your help."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Hell if I know, maybe old age's made me senile – hah!" he laughed. "What the hell, Africa 's a big ass country, two lookin' fer it's better 'n one."

"You think this Fountain of Youth's in Africa ?"

"Heard some woman in Africa 's got it. Word is she's a goddess. Sounds a lot like Storm if ya ask me. Remember that gal? Man was she all woman! Never got a piece of her either," he murmured the last part to himself. "Would be funny if it was her huh? Or some brat of hers. Yeah I'd like some of that – do the mother an' the kid 'slong as she ain't no wrinkled up ol' hag anyways."

"You're an inbred half wit," Logan said, now standing.

"You had her. I know ya did runt. Was she any good? Come on little buddy you can tell me."

Victor's head snapped back from the force of Logan 's right fist connecting with his jaw.

He spat a stream of blood onto the carpet and grinned. "Oh, I get it," Victor said. "You still got feelings fer that skirt. Well you know what buddy? When I find your Storm I'm gonna screw her all kinds of ways so she ain't never gonna remember you much less remember her own name."

"Storm's dead," Logan said. He turned, ignoring the bouncers that were approaching and headed towards the exit.

"I'm gonna fuck that bitch so hard she won't know what hit her!" Victor yelled.

An hour later Victor staggered out of the club. Logan , watching from across the street just inside the doorway of an apartment building, shook his head. He was down wind enough and Victor drunk enough for the moment that he was sure Victor wouldn't pick up his scent. Not that he cared. If he had to rip Victor's head off for information instead of trailing him it made no difference to him.

Nowadays it took a lot to enrage Logan but Victor's threats of what he'd do to Ororo had stirred that always lurking berserker rage within. But, as he'd waited outside for Victor his anger had slowly turned into something worse – remorse. Logan had plenty of regrets, some minor, many serious. Ororo was a major regret. He wished he'd never lost touch with her. She'd meant a lot to him once, more than he'd admitted at the time. A tinge of longing for what they'd once shared had begun to slowly creep over him and Victor's talk of a Fountain of Youth of having an eternal companion made him wish Ororo was alive. He was sure she wasn't but who could be sure when you were a mutant and most especially an X-Men? And if she was alive she was now in danger.

Years ago he'd finally stopped pussyfooting around with Jean and beating around the bush with Ororo. He'd started going out with Ororo, even double dated with Kurt and his lady friend at the time. He even put on a stupid monkey suit for her, did things she liked that he'd never thought about doing for anyone. But she didn't often ask, maybe that's why he'd gone along with it. She was a lot like him for all their differences. She preferred to be outdoors, hiking, camping, swimming, flying. Jean he'd loved and she wasn't a girly girl but she wasn't one to go hiking and camping. Sitting by the pool was just about the only thing she preferred to do outside.

The thing about Ororo was that she wasn't like any other woman he'd met. When he'd seen her coming down the stairs dressed to kill for a night out on the town or even dressed in jeans and a tee shirt his heart had always beat a little faster, his breath catching in his throat and without fail he'd have to think of other things to fight back the arousal he always felt. But it wasn't sex that had done him in though she did things to him no other woman had before and made him do things he'd never imagined doing, it was that she knew him and accepted and wanted him just as he was. When they were together Ororo made the earth stand still for Logan as if nothing else mattered in the world. And then she'd turned around and married another man with no warning whatsoever.

"Why is she doing this? She doesn't know this man!" Kurt had demanded when Logan had thrown a bachelor party for T'Challa the King of Wakanda, Ororo's out of the blue fiancé.

"First love. Guess you never get over it. You oughta know that," Logan had replied blandly.

"That is ridiculous! This is ridiculous! Why did you do this?" exclaimed Kurt who truthfully couldn't deny that he knew how deeply first love affected a person. And yet he could not abide by Ororo's decision.

Logan 's only reply was an absent grunt which hadn't satisfied Kurt.

"She barely knows him!" Kurt had continued, "He tells us he saved her from certain death when they first met while she has always told us it was she who saved him! And we are supposed to believe this interloper over our Ororo? Ororo who never lies, Ororo who is full of honor!"

"Calm down, Elf. This is what she wants."

"Is it truly, Logan ?"

"Ororo wouldn't be doin' this if she didn't want to, Kurt you know that. Hell, she ain't a kid. If she wants ta marry the Panther an' it's gonna make her happy who're we to say anything?"

"Have you said anything at all to her?"

"What's there to say? She made her choice."

"I would have thought you were closer after all you – well, you were dating only last week."

Logan knew Kurt had developed deep feelings for Ororo over the years, more than feelings of friendship but Logan had boldly made a move on Ororo while Kurt had done nothing. Logan just figured Ororo had made her choice and it was him not Kurt besides, Kurt had beat around the bush worse than Logan had. If Kurt had spoken up maybe Ororo would've chosen him and not Logan. Now her choice was a man she hadn't seen in years but it was her choice and like Kurt had felt when it was Logan and not him her happiness meant more than his wounded pride and hurt feelings.

"A woman gets to a point in her life where she doesn't want ta put off life anymore," he'd replied.

"Stop speaking gibberish and stop this travesty!"

"Kurt, I expect she wants babies, wants a man to be around, someone steady, wants someone to grow old with, to face death with."

"Has she told you this?"

Logan hadn't wanted to admit that she hadn't but Kurt had seen the answer clearly on his face.

"Perhaps that is the problem my friend, you should talk to her," Kurt had persisted certain Ororo didn't know what was best for her.

"There's nothin' ta say."

"I never would have thought you of all people would do something like this, Logan ."

"Think what you want she's happy."

"So you think but I believe she is not or she will not be for long."

"Then you talk to her, Kurt! You straighten her out an' while you're at it why don't you step in an' make your move too?" Logan had growled.

"It is not that, Logan . I accepted you and Ororo as a couple and with no animosity but you and she were always flirting with each other and so I should have seen it coming. But, Logan with this stranger she will not be happy. She cannot be if she does not follow her heart."

"An' what's that supposed ta mean? She's gushing all over the place about the Panther; don't that sound like love to you?"

"When have you known Ororo to gush, Logan ? That is not the Ororo we know."

Logan hadn't stayed to hear more but Kurt had followed him. "You know I'm right! Logan it isn't him that she loves."

Logan had assumed otherwise. No matter how often he'd gone over the few months leading up to the day he'd found out Ororo had decided to marry T'Challa he couldn't find any other reasonable explanation why she'd left him for the Panther. They'd had fun, been happy, comfortable even, the sex was incredible and if he'd been one of those metro type men in touch with their feelings he would've even said she completed him. Obviously he didn't complete her. It was T'Challa who did. And who was to say Logan wouldn't have left Ororo without a word if Rose had suddenly come back to life like a Phoenix , like Jean always did?

It still hurt even the memory. He'd pretended to be happy for her and thrown the party for T'Challa as testimony. If she'd known him as well as he thought she had she would have seen through his act but she hadn't. She'd let him throw a bachelor party for a man that had no respect for the relationship she'd been in when he'd proposed to her out of the blue. From what Logan sensed T'Challa didn't have much regard for Ororo either and his tall tales were proof. Kurt was probably right, she would regret her spontaneous out of character decision but at that time Logan had convinced himself it wasn't his concern.

A few years later her marriage disintegrated. She tried her best to make it work but ultimately she divorced T'Challa and came back to the X-Men for good. Neither he nor Kurt or anyone said 'I told you so'. She was back where she belonged and content enough so everyone left it at that. Accept him. He'd made the mistake of trying to pick up where they'd left off at, thought she wanted more from him than friendship but he'd read her wrong again. Eventually they were able to settle back into their old ways and remained friends until the day she left leaving only a note wishing him a happy life signed "love always, Ororo".

And now Victor wanted to find Ororo – if she was still alive – and do things to her that had Logan seeing red. If there was any chance that Ororo was alive Logan had to find her before Victor did. He would do everything within his ability to keep her safe and if he had to finally kill Victor once and for all in the process then so be it.

**A/N** – Next up Logan and Victor eat a little lion meat and discover Ororo's alleged hiding place. Also, how Jubilee, Remy and Rogue died.


	3. Rapunzel Tweedledum and Tweedledee

**Chapter Two – Rapunzel, Tweedledum and Tweedledee**

**A/N **– Anyone remember The Uncanny X-Men Giant-Sized Annual # 11?

**-xox-**

". . . Logan , then . . . as the saying goes . . . this is as good a day as any to die. And the best of friends to do so with."

Ororo's words.

Memories were returning unbidden. Fragments. For so long Logan had not known what was real or not and then he got his memories back and found it was oftentimes better not to remember, better not to know the evil done, the hearts broken, the mistakes made, the people he'd loved yet killed.

He'd tried so hard to forget.

Mariko chan.

The anniversary of their wedding that never was. He'd tried to drown the memory in alcohol.

Even now he never thought of her if he could help it. All the bright possibilities of what could have been had been destroyed in a way no normal person could deal with. He had given the final death blow and though she'd asked for the mercy killing how did anyone live with that? Mariko had been so good, so gentle, so deserving of life. He'd always believed he would be a better person with her, that she would change him, through her goodness. He wanted to be the man she believed him to be. He carried her within his heart, cherished always that she had loved him but he couldn't let himself remember. It was too painful and futile. The past couldn't be changed.

All he'd wanted was to forget and though drinking hadn't helped Ororo had. He didn't know if it had been real or not but somehow, now, he remembered it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

Attacked, by a creature calling himself Horde, spirited away to the Citadel of Light and Shadow then forced to do his bidding Ororo came up with a plan to save them all and because Logan had faith in her, trusted her he'd accepted it and prepared to face the worse beside her. Dream or not he vividly recalled how she kissed him, her gloved fingertips light on his face, how he clasped that hand, holding her wrist feeling her pulse beating erratically under his touch. And he'd held on for that brief moment when nothing else had mattered, not their team mates, not death, not heartache – all forgotten but Ororo and him.

They'd never mentioned it again and slowly, like a dream, the memory had faded and was forgotten. Until now.

It had felt, tasted, smelled real. In the end could that be all that mattered? He remembered that he would have kept Ororo with him. They were a good team. He felt they were the strongest members though they didn't have Rogue's and Captain Britain 's brute strength. She had fought hard to free herself from the fantasy held out to her by the Citadel offering them their deepest longings fulfilled like candy to an eager child. He and Ororo alone had survived temptation.

But he'd pushed her back. To save her. And in that split second her distress at what he'd done turned into bliss and Ororo was lost in a world of all that she had dreamt of. Though what it was he could not guess not even decades later. Ororo, his closest friend, a woman he admired above all others, was safe but at what cost to her? He knew she would be furious with him but if she was where she longed to be her anger would soon be forgotten.

Ororo said it was as good day to die and the best of friends to do so with but when he died that day he was alone, his heart torn literally from his chest. He found death was not terrifying but one drop of his blood, one drop full of his healing powers touched the Crystal of Ultimate Vision and he was suddenly alive, whole again and all powerful – like a god with indescribable power demanding to be used. Logan thought of all the good he could do the power within him almost too tempting to deny but ultimately he couldn't bring himself to play God. Because he denied the power calling to him he was found worthy and the X-Men were returned to their beds as if nothing had happened.

When the others woke they collectively stumbled out into the hallway instinctively drawn to Logan 's room. There they found him kneeling with sword in hand as if standing guard over their spirits. Was it then not a dream? Ororo knew the answer was before them in that still figure, head bowed, determination clear upon his face. As the other's straggled back to bed she alone remained. Watching him she felt warm and safe. This was a man she would always admire and always love as a friend and team mate and perhaps one day as something more.

**-xox-**

Over the next few days Logan determinedly pushed all thoughts of the past aside. His friendship with Ororo was all he allowed himself to remember. If she was still alive he would protect her from Victor just as he had from Horde. So when Victor purchased a ticket for Cairo , Egypt Logan commandeered a plane from the X-Men's vast collection and beat him there only when he got to the airport Victor didn't get off the plane. Come to find out he wasn't on the plane. Victor had outwitted him.

"You didn't think I'd make it easy for ya did ya little buddy?" Victor said when Logan caught up with him in Kenya . "Knew you was followin' me, yer getting' sloppy in yer old age 'swhy I gave ya enough time ta figure out what I was doin'. You took the bait hook line an' sinker sucker."

Logan glowered silently.

"Knew you an' them babes always had somethin' goin' an' figured you'd head out to protect yer pretty little girlfriend. Man, if I'd played nice like you all them years I'da screwed every one of them broads. You gotta admit that was one rich payload from Jubilee on down to that Moria. Ah, look at you feelin' all sorry for yer dead baby girl."

Logan didn't punch Victor this time because Victor hit him first. Logan hit the ground hard. He saw fireworks briefly, remembered Jubilee who'd died in her sleep at the age of eighty-two leaving behind twin boys, Nolan and Logan, and a granddaughter named Lee whom he, as godfather, had called LeeLee ever since he'd held her in his arms the day she was born.

"That's payback for last week, little buddy," Victor said as he stood over Logan . "Now let's go." He extended his hand to Logan .

Logan looked at the large hand, the dirty sharpened claws and saw them sinking into Ororo.

"Come on little buddy, what've ya got ta lose, huh?"

Logan took the proffered hand and Victor hauled him up effortlessly.

The old saying was to keep your enemies close so Logan rubbed his sore chin and followed Victor. Since he'd arrived ahead of Logan Victor already had a rented jeep. The jeep broke down in the wilderness fifty miles out and they were forced to walk. They walked through the night. They even had a little fun when a pair of starved lioness decided the men would make easy prey. Logan regretted the kill but he had to admit the lion meat was good.

Somewhat bloody and disheveled they continued. When the sky was washed with color they came upon the village Logan had visited with Ororo in the past. When she was younger she'd lived in a cave not very far from there and the villagers told them she was there now. Logan could hardly believe this; still his throat was full, his stomach churning. His hands shook. Victor chuckled.

"Fancy digs, huh?" Victor snorted once they reached the cave and then he shouted, "Hey, any one in there?"

"Who goes there? Who dares to disturb a goddess?" a voice called from within. Logan thought it sounded very much like the Ororo he'd known though he hadn't expected her to sound so playful and young.

"Ya got visitors sugar puss!"

"Who dares to speak like that to she who is all powerful?"

"We just came to say hey, Storm," Logan said. He started to enter the cave but stopped when he heard thunder groaning in the sky.

"Do not take another step or I will bring hale and lightning down upon you sons of dogs!"

"Darlin' don't you think yer over doin' this goddess thing a little?"

"Enter at your own risk then my ancient friend."

The set up had Ororo written all over it, hiding out in a cave playing goddess but the scent Logan caught wasn't quite right. It was Ororo's but it had changed as if the fabric of who she was had altered drastically. Her voice was off too, it sounded like the Ororo he remembered not an elderly woman and even if she was angry with him he didn't think she'd call him a son of a dog.

"After you," Logan said.

"You chicken, runt?"

"Yeah, Creed. Bluck, bluck you play the big man."

"Ha, ha! I always knew you was yellow."

Victor stepped into the dark cave. Logan waited. It was less than thirty seconds before Victor came running back. He was engulfed in flames. Logan laughed. Fire wasn't Ororo's M.O. nevertheless it was funny seeing her take on Victor like that.

"You heal remember?" Logan said as he watched Victor rolling around on the ground shrieking and swearing as he tried to smother the flames.

"You two never change. Laurel and Hardy I presume?"

Logan turned at the sound of Ororo's voice, his mouth opening wide in disbelief. She didn't look a day older than the first day Logan had laid eyes on her. She looked just as beautiful, wearing only her original headpiece in her long white hair which covered her bare breasts. She sauntered towards him, her eyes on him alone and for a brief second he thought she was going to strike him but instead she took his face in both her hands then kissed him. Logan 's arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer wanting the kiss to last forever.

"When you two finish I got business ta discuss with you, Storm," Victor said as he got up.

"What?" Ororo said, breaking the kiss and patting Logan on the top of his head.

"The Fountain of Youth, that's the rumor doll that you've got it up here in this cave. Ya don't gotta deny it we can see you do."

"That's amusing," Ororo said to Victor and to Logan she smiled and said, "Hi, Logan miss me?"

"Haven't thought of you in years, darlin' an' I'm sorry I wasted my time coming here," Logan said and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You always were smarter than Victor," she replied gaily.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, Storm?" Victor growled.

"Well, for one thing I'm not Storm, Victor. Logan picked up on that fairly quickly," she said, "and you can't do anything to me that you haven't already done. It's old and droll after awhile. Got any new ways to play?"

"Raven?"

"You still think with your prick I see. Show a little skin and you can't think straight. If you could control that you wouldn't be as stupid as you are. Ever consider that?"

"What the hell – Mystique?"

"It is I the fair but trapped Rapunzel, with a great tan by the way, come to let down my long beautiful hair so you my sweet savior can rescue me from my gilded prison," Mystique said with a sly smile.

"So what happened to you two? You look like you were trying to tear each other's throats out," Mystique said, nodding at their bloody, torn clothes.

"Cat fight," Victor said. "We ate 'em."

"Cats? Oh!" Raven shook her head then laughed as realization sunk in.

"What're you doin' here pretending to be Storm?" Logan demanded.

"I am a goddess and worshipped and treated like a goddess deserves. I _am_ Storm. "

"Storm never cared about any of that."

"What do you know about Storm, Wolverine? You never knew her, you never will. I am Storm; I'm whomever I choose to be."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No joke little man. You should see the digs inside! I live in luxury, I'm revered, worshipped – I've got a pretty good thing going on here, kind of a sweet vacation. Ororo asked me to watch the place for her while she went on a walkabout."

"You're sayin' Ororo's alive then ay?"

"Alive an' kickin' an' I'm helping her out for a while."

"You're pretending to be her ta help her out? That don't make sense," Victor said.

"She's been a decent friend to me the last decade or so, so why not?"

"You want us to believe Ororo's alive an' you an' her are such good pals she left you to watch over the people here when you don't even have any powers over the weather to help them?" Logan said.

"Quit messin' with us an' tell us where she is," Victor said.

"She's – read my lips handsome – on . . . a . . . walkabout."

" Australia ," Logan murmured.

"You're quite the perceptive little man, Logan."

"Does she have the Fountain of Youth?" Victor asked.

"She has to!" Raven exclaimed. "I thought she'd be dead by now, instead I found her hanging out with these people trying to learn their ways while living in a cave like a monk – make that nun but do nun's hang out in caves? You know what I mean."

"You're serious?"

"Completely. She's still alive, must be ninety years old I'm guessing but she's a mutant too so maybe like us she isn't going to die. I don't know really, never asked her, didn't really think about it."

"You mean you don't know if it's the Fountain of Youth or if it's just 'cause she's a mutant that she's still alive?"

"Creed thou name art dullard."

"Huh?"

"Look, Vic I could care less why she's still so young. What's it to me? I'm not old; I'm not going to get old, not gonna die either from the looks of it so why should I care?"

"Money," Victor said. "Never known you not ta care about money. You know if she's got some secret people'll pay a fortune fer it."

"Hmm. She never said anything but she must know something otherwise how else could she stay so young?" Mystique wondered aloud.

"Why would she tell you if she did? You might think you're bosom buds but Storm ain't stupid, she knows tigers don't change their stripes."

"So you're saying Storm knows what the Fountain of Youth is – what people would lie, cheat and kill for?" Raven said, ignoring Logan .

"And pay a fortune ten times over fer," Victor added.

"All this time and I never once thought about it."

"Mystique, when did she leave?" Logan asked.

"Leave? Um, I was having so much fun I lost track of time. It's been a while, a few months I guess."

"You mean to tell me you been hangin' out in a cave in the middle of no where for months?" Victor and Logan looked at each other. "That don't make no sense does it runt?"

"Gotta agree with the village idiot here," Logan replied.

"Well, boys step into my parlor and you'll see why I haven't left my little abode."

"What did you use on me anyway when I went in there before, a fire thrower?" Victor asked, following her into the cave.

"Yep, nifty huh?"

"Ain't that a bitch. You always was crazy."

"You heal," Mystique said.

"Hell yeah but that don't stop it from hurtin'!"

"You still whine like a little girl too," Mystique said.

"You still screw like one?"

"Screw you."

"Maybe if you're lucky I will."

"I knew you missed me," Mystique replied.

Long before they reached the main room of the cave Logan noticed an odor that he would never have expected to find in a place Ororo called home. His sense of smell had dulled over the years but the musky scent was overpowering. It made him doubt Mystique all the more. When they entered the well lit cavern he could only shake his head. The walls were covered with rich tapestries, the floors covered with lush Persian carpets and comfortable divans were scattered all around but what held his attention were the naked men and women cavorting in all sorts of lascivious ways on those very accommodating couches.

"Mystique, I've heard of some messed up things before but you really expect me to believe this is how Storm lives?"

"I told you, you don't know your Wind-Rider at all, Wolverine besides Ororo's not here, I can do what I please. Boys, welcome to my harem!"

Victor whistled.

"I'm outta here," Logan said.

"What? Can't get it up in your old age, runt?" Victor laughed.

"Never been into orgies," Logan replied.

"Suit yourself; I'll catch up to you later."

"Don't press yourself."

"Where're you going, Logan ?" Mystique wanted to know.

"To find Ororo."

"You think she really has some secret?"

"I don't care if she does."

"What, you just want to see an old friend again is that it? Well, I know the feeling. When I heard Storm was living out here defenseless and vulnerable I'll be honest I came to kill her but the next thing I knew we got to talking an' reminiscing about Rogue – I'll never forgive Remy for her death . . ."

"Remy died tryin' to save her from Sinister."

"He should've fought harder, if he'd loved her he would have."

"You know as well as me that ain't how it works," Logan said.

Mystique remembered Destiny's death, something she wasn't able to prevent no matter how much she'd loved her and which Irene had calmly accepted but Remy and Rogue were different. Remy had stayed with Rogue through thick and thin and Rogue had loved him desperately. She had never learned to control her powers but finally she'd accepted Remy's proposal because after all the years together she came to see he loved her even if he couldn't touch her. They'd left the X-Men and planned a big wedding. She wanted everyone to be there but she wasn't able to locate Mystique. Remy had insisted they look for her. If Rogue hadn't listened to him she would be an old woman today with children, Mystique a grandmother, but she had. She'd wanted Raven there because she loved her foster mother and needed her for the most important day of her life.

Despite their ups and downs Logan was sure it was the way Rogue and Remy wanted to go out – together – but it was hard for Mystique to accept. She felt she was the cause of Rogue's death and in a way she was. Raven had been undercover, trying to infiltrate a new Brotherhood of evil mutants they suspected Sinister was behind. Scott had insisted she was the one for the job and she'd been slick enough and just callous enough to meet the requirements of the new group. Killing wasn't something that bothered Raven and one or two dead humans was nothing as long as she completed her mission which might possibly save hundreds of lives for Raven had changed over the years and wanted to make a difference. That was before the Brotherhood discovered Remy and Rogue in the vicinity mistaking them as spies. Raven watched them die. There'd been nothing she could do. She'd fought but out numbered she'd been beaten herself. She'd never been the same after that.

They tortured her for information but she gave them nothing. Logan and Ororo found her days later still shackled and barely alive. When Scott told Ororo Mystique hadn't checked in it was too much of a coincidence that Rogue hadn't checked in either. Ororo told Logan she had a bad feeling. He told her it was because she didn't like Mystique but in the end, trusting her instincts as always they'd set out to find them with a small team.

When Logan led her to the dead bodies of her closest friends the new Brotherhood didn't stand a chance. But she didn't kill them. They had a new member on the team who had a similar power to Illyana's who teleported via Limbo and so the girl had left them to their fate in Limbo which had become a type of prison with Belasco long vanquished. Raven had never forgiven herself or Scott. She'd left the X-Men and they hadn't heard from her since. That was decades ago.

"When I found Storm I wanted to kill her, I hated her. And you, Logan. You should've come sooner. Rogue wanted to be one of you X-Men, thought you'd help her even I bought into it after a while. You were a bunch of goody two shoes, pathetic. I would've killed every one of you if that would've made her come back to me when she first left but she would've hated me. I wanted to kill Scott for letting her come after me but he didn't' know, she didn't tell anyone. She died because she loved me, wanted me. She was the best of all my kids and the toughest."

"Yup, fought like a wildcat gotta give her that," Victor said.

"Whipped your sorry ass plenty of times," Mystique laughed, wiping away tears.

"You gonna cry some more or are ya gonna tell us where Storm's at?" Victor growled.

"I'm going to finish my story."

Victor rolled his eyes, glanced over at a couple on a nearby couch and hoped she'd keep it short.

"She had a big heart. And Ororo loved her just like I did I just didn't see that till we got to talking. It's funny our perceptions – life, how things really are an' how they turn out. We ended up being friends, go figure."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Victor asked.

"She's more powerful for one and, well it was fun to talk about the old days. These kids nowadays can't talk and fight at the same time, their lungs give out, you can barely understand them they get to panting so much from being out of breath. They don't make 'em like they used to. Time was you could kick some serious butt and chat them up all at the same time but not any more."

"That's funny you sayin' that cause I was just thinkin' the same thing the other day when I was kickin' this punk's ass for lookin' at me funny," Victor said. "If they ain't fat an' slow they're out of shape an' stupid – too easy, no challenge at all. There ain't much fun in killin' pansies."

"Mystique, are you sure it was Storm?" Logan asked.

"I swear I am talking to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Yes, Logan I'm sure. Why the hell wouldn't I be sure Storm was Storm? She's the only one who remembers Rogue and Irene, except for you two, and no one else would know what she knew about them unless they'd picked her brain and what use would that be to them when everyone thinks I'm as dead as she is? Hey wait a minute, Logan don't go, stay a while, we'll have some fun, reminisce a little, screw a lot."

"I got nothin' ta reminisce about with you."

"You're just going to leave then?"

"You didn't understand me the first time?" Logan retorted.

"Who cares about him? You wanna talk an' screw 'sall right with me 'slong as you don't keep whinin' about Rogue." And Victor slung Mystique over his shoulder and carried her to a couch where he shoved the copulating couple off and threw her down in their place.

"I sure missed your feisty ass doll," was the last thing Logan heard. He didn't stay to hear anything else.

**-xox-**

Logan walked most of the day until he finally got back to the abandoned jeep. He sat down on the fender and wiped his sweaty brow with his forearm. The sleeve was ripped from the tussle with the lioness but it served the purpose. He wished for a long cool drink of water and hoped someone would show up soon. He didn't think he'd be so lucky. After a half hour of lounging around waiting for help he started walking again. This time his luck held though. After an hour a jeep pulled up alongside him. The obliging tourists and their guide gave him a lift back to the closest city where he soon had a rental and took off for the airport. If his luck held he'd find Ororo long before Victor did. That is if Ororo was still alive.

Despite what Mystique said he wasn't too inclined to believe her. There was something wrong about the whole set up. Mystique had smelled of Ororo when he should have been able to pick up Mystique's scent right away. Mystique was up to something. If Ororo was alive she would be in her early nineties and who went traipsing around the world at that age? Besides, Mystique was twice as old and could even have some form of dementia. She hadn't once shape changed back into her usual blue skinned self. Was that because she wasn't holding up well and didn't want anyone to see what she really looked like? He imagined Victor on top of a very old woman, so old she'd probably lost all her teeth and hair. He laughed. Mystique was right, Victor always did think with the wrong head.


	4. If You Really Knew Me

**Chapter Four – If You Really Knew Me**

**A/N – **Sorry for the delay but the new computer was acting up and I had to get it checked since my daughter can't stop going to limeware. That's over with though. I should have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday and the final chapter up next week, just reading through and making corrections.

**-xox-**

According to the young man at the Reaver's old base Tibet was the next destination of the woman that might or might not be Storm but when Logan got there she'd already left. Again he heard the same similar description of a woman lovely to behold with brown skin, blue eyes and white hair. She'd stayed a week in silent communion before leaving for India . She didn't say where in India she was headed but they had word that she was safe.

It seemed as if Logan was getting closer for now word was spreading like wild fire about a woman roaming alone in search of nirvana some said, others said she sought for self knowledge, other's still said it was peace she desired most. As if they knew her intimately somehow many Logan came upon felt touched by her passing. Logan was beginning to feel something too – a connection.

It didn't help that as he continued his journey wisps of memories continuously churned in his head. It was a burden to remember all that once was and would never be again. Worse than a burden because he couldn't shake the insistent feeling of grief that was beginning to haunt him. All his mistakes, all the things he should've done, said. He should have told her, should have spoken just like Kurt had meant him to, just as Ororo had told him he should have.

"The stupid things you do when you're young," Logan spoke out loud.

He sat down on the side of a dusty road and looked around at the small town he'd come to. It was small, dusty, the people busily going about their daily lives while his life was on hold until he found this woman.

"So, we meet again," a woman from behind him said and there was pleasure in her voice.

Logan turned slowly. At the sound of the familiar voice his heart had beat faster but when he saw the woman his heart was crushed. She was lovely just as everyone had said but she was not Ororo and from the looks of it she couldn't be Ororo's daughter because her hair was a deep rich red and she looked exactly like Jean.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stood.

She couldn't be Jean. All of his senses told him this was not Jean though strangely he barely detected a scent from the woman. What he did catch reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something familiar all while being completely foreign.

"If you do not know then I cannot help you."

"You're not Mystique?" he said, questioning his instincts.

The woman laughed. "No, I am not Mystique."

"But you know her."

"Certainly."

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"A better question is why have you been hunting me?"

"Fair enough. I'm looking for an old friend, wanted to make sure she was safe. Thought she was still alive or her daughter maybe."

"A friend or her daughter?"

"Yeah either of 'em."

"Are you disappointed I am not she?"

"You look like someone I knew a long time ago."

"Someone you loved?"

"Huh?"

"Did you love the woman I resemble?"

Something in her voice and manner compelled him to answer. "At one time I did but we weren't right for each other."

"Pity."

"Look, there's a man looking for the woman I'm looking for – if it's you ya gotta know this, gotta be careful 'cause he's a killer, goes by the name of Sabretooth, a real sleaze ball, real name's . . ."

"Victor Creed. I know . . . that is I know of him though I cannot fathom why he would be after me."

"He's lookin' fer some kind of goddess outta Africa , thinks she's got some kind of secret to livin' forever. You know anything about that?"

She smiled. "If I had that secret I don't think I would tell anyone. I think it would only create chaos."

"Look, you can tell me I'm only tryin' ta help. Truth is I got the secret myself I guess you could say, so it's not like I need it. Victor's not gonna ask nice, he'll kill you to get what he wants if he thinks you have it."

"Victor doesn't need it either does he?"

"You know about him then?"

"Unless another man is masquerading as him otherwise it's not too difficult to surmise he too has the same secret as you."

"You think you know my secret do you?"

"I know you're the Wolverine that fought in World War I and World War II and you're still alive. That's no secret is it?"

"Who are you?"

"I am many things and nothing."

"You got a name?"

"Many and none."

"Quit with the mumble jumble an' answer the question why don't you?"

"You found what you were looking for, Wolverine why don't you leave now?"

"I just might, leave you to fend off that psychopath by yerself lady."

"I hardly think I need your help."

"That right?"

The look on her face was full of quiet confidence as she stared him down.

"Yer a clone aren't ya?"

She chuckled. "No. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad yer not her."

"Her?"

"An old friend, nothing more."

"Nothing more than an old friend? Was she a beloved old friend?"

"It's none of yer business."

"But it is. I would like to know."

"What difference does it make to you?"

"It may mean the world to me."

"Yer full of riddles, make no sense. Don't know why I'm tellin' you anything but she was loved," Logan spat out angrily.

"Did she know?"

Logan glared at the woman who looked too much like Jean. "If she knew do you think I'd be here lookin' for her?"

"Then you were a fool and should have told her."

He laughed. "Ya got that right, darlin' I was the king of fools."

"It was good to see you," she said dismissively.

"I'll go darlin' but do you really think Victor's not gonna find ya if I did?"

"I do not think you actually found me, it was I who found you."

"You said I was huntin' you. Were you in Australia or Tibet ?"

"Where I was is none of your business."

"It is if yer a shape shifter."

She laughed.

"So Vic's not gonna just give up. He'll find you. Guy's got rocks fer brains but he's greedy, persistent an' likes a challenge."

"I think if he tries anything he will be very sorry."

"You're a mutant like us then."

"I am."

"Mind tellin' me why you were goin' around posin' as Jean an' Storm?"

"Posing as Storm?" she laughed.

Logan was fast becoming annoyed.

"Yer gonna get yerself killed if you keep it up lady."

She shook her head the look on her face sad.

"Well, if you ain't worried about Vic then I'm outta here. Good luck 'cause yer gonna need it lady."

"Good luck and may the gods be with you, Logan old friend."

He meant to leave but he stopped after taking a few paces and turned around. Something caught at his memory – what had she just said? But she was already gone. He sighed heavily. He didn't know what powers she had but Victor wasn't an easy man to fend off. She thought she could though so maybe she'd be all right. He didn't care. There was something wrong about her, her scent especially. He couldn't get past the feeling that he knew her but she wasn't Jean, couldn't be Ororo. She was a stranger to him. It wasn't logical to stay. There was no pull, no yearning within him to be with this woman who looked too much like Jean.

That she looked like Jean was partly why he wanted to get away from her. That part of his life was over. You couldn't bring back the past which was why there was no use in dwelling upon it. And more importantly the woman wasn't really Jean not even the Phoenix . He was positive of that and sure her true appearance was masked. Had she somehow masked her scent?

The sudden thought brought to mind a very similar scent on Mystique which didn't make sense. If this was actually Mystique playing games what was her purpose? She'd sent him on a wild goose chase for what and why face Victor all by herself? It didn't make any sense at all especially after the way he'd left Mystique and Victor. If they'd gotten into another argument this wasn't any way to get back at him and there was no way she would win. Well it wasn't any of his business. He'd found what he wanted to know. She wasn't Ororo or a daughter of Ororo's. She was probably Mystique playing around and though he was not entirely convinced he turned back around and walk away from the village.

When he was past the horizon and long gone the woman sighed wistfully from her hidden spot. If Sabretooth was after her then she would be ready. She wished she had thanked Logan for the warning though she did not need it. She wished he had known her. She had heard that the fierce Wolverine had lost his edge, even mellowed in old age but he didn't appear to have changed very much. He should have known her. But he was still angry, still lost in the past. Life was about change, without it you were stagnant and there was no hope. Still, the sight of Logan had touched something inside her that she had thought long dead, something she hadn't expected possible. He didn't know her and yet she had sensed that somehow he did that he just couldn't figure it out. That amused her. She hadn't thought her magic could fool him so well. She was disappointed that he hadn't recognized her because it had almost seemed as if he still cared for her. But there could be no answers without revealing her true self and that she refused to do until she knew her own heart.

**-xox-**

True to Logan 's word Victor came for her that night in the little cinder block house she'd rented in the village. In the dim light of the fire she'd made to ward off the chill she saw Victor Creed's large body looming over her like a dark shadow of doom. He was grinning and she grinned right back.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" she mused pleasantly as she laid on her bed, hands resting lightly on her stomach.

"Who are you?" he asked, thrown by her causal question.

"I am whom you seek but there is no secret Sabretooth. I have already told Logan ."

"You ain't who I expected. Pretty though. Look just like Storm, any relation?"

The woman sat up smacking his hands away from her.

"Ya got a lot of spirit too. Bet yer a lot of fun."

"I could indeed be a lot of fun if I let my baser self take you on."

"Hah!" he laughed, "ya think a little ol' frail like you can handle me? That's funny."

"Ripping your heart out might be more amusing I think."

"Well, come on then! I'll even keep my hands behind my back, come on!"

"I assume it will grow back?"

"Hell if I know. No one's ever ripped it out before but since you think you got the balls go for it. I'll give you five whole seconds ta try before I . . ."

"I don't need five seconds."

Still in mid speech, standing with his mouth hanging open, Victor felt his flesh tear as her hand thrust into his chest and then his heart was caught fast within her grip. She squeezed, yanked and pulled it free. Victor screamed.

"Would you like it back?" she asked.

Victor looked at his heart clutched in her hand, dark red blood running down her arm. He sunk to his knees then fell face down onto the floor

"I've heard if you eat the heart of your enemy their strength becomes yours. A little barbaric but I'm sure you've tried that before haven't you, Victor?"

Victor's body shook slightly. She got up from the bed and knelt beside him then as if unseen hands were maneuvering him he was lifted off the ground and slowly turned over onto his back then placed gently back onto the floor. Victor looked frightened though nearly lifeless. She sighed before placing his heart back into the cavity of his chest wondering what it was he saw as death came for him.

"You have not changed either, Victor and those who cannot nor will not change will never find happiness or contentment."

She stood, wiped her bloody hands and in that swift movement all trace of blood was gone.

"A-are . . . who are you?" wheezed Victor.

"I am more than meets the eye and less," she told him and vanished from sight.

"I'm gonna kill Raven," Victor groaned before he passed out.

One drop of Logan 's blood on the Crystal of Ultimate Vision had revived Logan from death. Ororo remembered that night though she hadn't witnessed Logan 's death and rebirth. She had been given her deepest wish – freedom. Freedom from the consequences of her emotions, to be free to laugh, wail and rage whenever she felt like it never having to worry if a storm might brew or worse. Her dear friend Yukio had shown her it was possible. But ultimately she had known that could never be her fate and so she gave up freedom with her dear friend Yukio and returned to fight beside Wolverine but he had pushed her back, back into bliss. She had not been strong enough to refuse that which was offered to her again. She never asked him why he'd done that. Had it been because he cared? Had he feared for her life? Had it been his ego that he had to believe he was the stronger of the two that he would succeed where she would fail? She needed to know.

"That was a sight to see," Logan said. "Thought I was gonna have to step in and make you give the man his heart back. Had that happen to me – it ain't fun."

The woman turned and stared at him. She had appeared outside the house just as easily as she'd left it.

"You're not Mystique or Jean an' yer not the Phoenix ," Logan said and she wasn't. She had given up the form he'd first seen her use and before him now was the splitting image of Ororo.

"I am not."

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"You look like you could be the daughter of a friend."

"I am not."

"But you look just like her. I know you," he insisted.

"You do and you do not."

"All right already with the flaming, mumble jumble mind games just tell me who you really are!"

"If you do not know then I cannot tell you and to tell you would not enlighten you."

"How do you know that? Huh? How do you know what I'd do?"

"Because you have not changed one iota, Wolverine and without change . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time – I'm not ever gonna be happy but you don't know me lady, you don't know what I've gone through. I ain't nothin' like Creed."

"No you are not and in many ways you have been, perhaps may yet be though you deny it. Your legendary temper does not seem to have changed."

"I got that under control now. Things change, people change, I've changed."

"Once you let a woman you cared for marry a man she did not love, oh it was her mistake but you let her go without a fight. Would you still let her go so easily?"

"Yes."

"You spoke without hesitation but true love couldn't bear such a thing and so there is nothing more to discuss for you truly have not changed."

"What do you want me to do – lie to you? I loved a woman, she looked exactly like you looked before with the red hair but she wasn't meant for me and I always knew it. I let her marry Scott 'cause they were right together. I'd do the same today. I got nothin' ta regret."

She watched him but didn't speak. He glared back at her. She was waiting for something more from him and it angered him. He started to go but he didn't or couldn't. Almost involuntarily he opened his mouth to speak but then resolutely closed it refusing to tell her what was in his heart, his deepest regret. It was a hard struggle because he felt compelled – mind tricks? And if she was playing with his mind then she was most definitely not Mystique. But who then? He knew this woman. She looked like Ororo but couldn't be. She didn't smell like Ororo and Ororo would never do what he'd just seen her do, pulling Victor's heart out as she'd done. He ran his tongue over his lips, a nervous gesture she observed curiously, and then words streamed forth as if an imaginary dam had burst and Logan felt relief wash over him as he spoke.

"You aren't talking about Jean are you?" he said. "I don't know how you know but you're right. I let someone else go but she . . . she didn't want me. She was you but not, I mean you look like her but you know that don't you? You know me, my past, who I loved. I don't know how you do or why I'm even telling you this. Maybe because you look like her an' she was everything a woman should be – intelligent, beautiful, regal, sexy, sweet, kind, everything a man could want but she wanted someone else. One day right out of the blue she told me she was gonna marry some other guy an' I didn't say a word, didn't even question it. And as much as I'd like to say I wouldn't still do what I did I can't." He looked at the woman as if he needed her to understand.

"I did what I thought she wanted. I thought she'd be happier with him, maybe have a chance at a real life, have a real family maybe some kids and no worries, not having to fight the weekly villain never knowin' if you'd make it home alive again. If you think I should've made another decision, if that's change to you then no, I can't change. She meant too much to me to try an' keep her from bein' happy. There's no honor in being selfish."

"That was a kind but utterly stupid decision you made. It's always honor with you," she said and for the first time her voice held a trace of raw emotion. She was angry he saw but so was he.

"Who are you to judge me?"

"I will admit that you are right in that and I am in the wrong. I've no business judging you or anyone. I came here to make some kind of sense of my life, to make peace with my mistakes but here I am after all this time and I cannot forgive you. It would appear it is I who need to let go of the past, Wolverine. Perhaps you _have_ changed and it is I who haven't and therefore cannot find the happiness I so desperately seek"

"Why can't you forgive me? What did I ever do to you?"

"It seems you would never be able to guess, not in a million years my friend but it no longer matters now. I can see our destinies are not aligned but I am not sorry we met again. Because of you I think my journey is finished and I have the answers I sought. I was wrong to accuse you for I am doing exactly what I accused you and Victor of. I have been too lost in the past to move forward. I have not been able to let go. If I cannot move forward and forgive how can I find peace? At least now I know."

"My advice to you is ta never think about the past it's just a waste of time."

"You never think about those you once loved?"

Logan was thoughtful. He was beginning to think he knew who this woman was with her untraceable and yet unforgettable scent. He didn't know what game she was playing but he meant to get to the bottom of it.

"You do not think of even your first love?" she asked.

The question involuntarily brought thoughts of Rose as vividly as if she was standing there before him so that he only had to reach out to feel her alive and whole. And she had been before him or almost in this woman who had looked so much like Jean who was a reflection of his first love. He remembered Jean, a good woman who did not love him any more than Rose had. He swallowed hard, feeling utterly stupid just as she'd called him. He had confessed his inner most feelings about Jean and Ororo to this woman and now there was nothing left for him but to face the truth whether he cared to admit it or not – he had loved foolishly.

"What are you?" Logan demanded.

She sighed. "I am all that you see even though I am more and less. Is that so hard to understand?"

"You talk in riddles like you expect me to understand. You don't act like Mystique, don't smell like her but she smelled like you an' talked in riddles too."

"Ah, the vaunted hyper senses seem to be failing though ultimately I suppose you will never change, never age, never . . ."

"You can't be Storm."

"I am no longer Storm," was her answer and faster than a blink of an eye she was once again Jean, red hair blowing in the gentle wind.

"I don't like playin' games, you got no answers fer me then this is over."

"Neither do I enjoy games but sometimes, sometimes my friend they serve a purpose."

"So, what's the purpose?"

"Fear I think."

Logan looked into her eyes, deep green in the dark of the early morning and badly wanted to believe this woman was the Phoenix . He simply couldn't believe it was Storm who could only be dead and he couldn't stand it if it were Mystique with new powers that he'd just bared his soul to.

"What're ya gonna do now?" he asked.

"I do not know. Are you looking for a traveling companion perhaps?"

"No."

The answer was prompt and sure.

"Then I am disappointed."

"Don't see why ya would be."

"No, you don't see anything at all," she replied.

There was a noise inside the house as if Victor had fallen again.

"Victor's going to try to kill you, you know that right?"

She laughed and said, "He may try to his heart's content but he won't – excuse the pun for it was not intended."

At the sound of her soft vaguely, niggling familiar laughter Logan 's anger ebbed but he wasn't ready to let it go entirely. "You never did care about anything," he said.

"That's rather cruel of you to say," she replied.

"It's true enough."

"I think this conversation's over," she said.

"I say it's not," he said reaching for her. He caught her arms and held on so she couldn't disappear.

They both let out a gasp at the contact. The touch of his hands against her skin sent a shiver down his spine and he thought he saw something in her eyes, something that showed she was just as affected but it lasted only seconds. Her arms dissipated in his hands and like before she vanished.


	5. I Was Lost But Now Am Found

**Chapter Five – I Was Lost But Now Am Found  
**

**-xox-**

After Logan kissed Ororo in Africa he'd easily seen through the ruse and seen it was Mystique but now in India having touched the woman who could so easily morph into any form she chose he didn't know who she was or what to think. He'd had her in his grasp, firm, soft, warm flesh, the blood pulsating in her veins all too real. And it was – she was familiar even welcomed and then he'd felt nothing. He shuddered as he remembered the eerie feel of her skin as it changed into nothingness. The memory triggered yet another memory.

"I wish this day could last forever." The words were a soft warm breath of air tickling the hair on his chest as he and Ororo laid in bed long before she'd ran off and gotten married to another. "I wish we could live forever and always be like this."

"No one lives forever," Logan had replied.

"Even as a ghost I'd want to be with you like this," she'd teased. "I'd haunt you day and night, make you love me . . ."

She'd stopped suddenly, that one word having broken the spell they'd been under after an afternoon of love making. He had cleared his throat and she had tried to laugh but the sound was tiny and forced.

"You'd love my cooking at least that is if a ghost could cook." She tried to be flippant and he'd obliged her.

"You think being a ghost would make you a better cook?" he'd laughed.

"I'd hope so but I suppose if I were a ghost I wouldn't have to eat. But then I suppose if we were ghosts we couldn't make love or touch or feel. We would just be dead."

He had shuddered then partly because of the eeriness of Ororo's sad tone but also from the sudden burst of cool air when the bedding slid from his body when Ororo rolled over and got up. He'd wanted her to spend the night because like her he hadn't wanted the moment to end. If he could've held her every night he would've been a happy man but he seldom spoke of his feelings and he hadn't then. Another shudder had shaken his body when the door closed behind her and it hadn't been because of the cold. She'd left without saying a word.

"Was she a ghost?" he now whispered aloud. The woman he'd seen – could it be that Ororo's thoughts had become reality? Was she now a ghost with inexplicable powers? He had seen stranger things. But after a few minutes of consideration he laughed at the notion. There were no such things as ghost. Mystique was playing tricks on him. That was the only answer he could see because it was the only answer he could live with.

Mystique had sent him on the trail of this woman in hopes of finding some relic or potion that would keep her forever young and though it was Victor's idea and Victor's threats of what he would do to Ororo that set Logan in motion he still believed Mystique had played some part in even that. Ultimately there was no secret to be had and if there was the woman wasn't sharing. All that mattered to Logan was that she wasn't Ororo and she could handle Victor. That should have been enough, to know she was dead and at peace but it wasn't. After all this time he'd started to remember and the memories had given him hope.

If Ororo could live forever and he was able to find her why couldn't they be together? He'd have someone he trusted and loved to spend the rest of his life with. There'd be none of the dread he always felt when dating a woman knowing he would out live her. The hope of an eternal partner was one of the reason's he'd searched so doggedly. And yet after speaking to this woman he now wondered what was the point of thinking such things when Ororo so plainly hadn't wanted him when she was alive? She had never loved him or if she had it had not been enough. Could anyone ever love enough? He thought he had by letting the two women that he'd loved after Mariko go but now he no longer knew. All he did know was that he had more questions than answers and happiness would always be fleeting until he could meet a woman comparable to Ororo who had always accepted all that he was, the good and bad, and if that woman could live forever.

**-xox-**

A week after Logan's futile trek around the world he was still upset at how easily he'd been suckered into doing Mystique's bidding. The changeling woman haunted his dreams. She wasn't anyone he knew and yet he felt he must know her. Her scent was unlike any he'd ever smelled, new, different, hauntingly familiar. Ghost of Ororo? It was nothing like her scent as he remembered it and he believed he would never forget her unique aroma. It wasn't Jean's or the Phoenix's either. But she had known him, resented him even but for what? What had he done to her? Had she lied, was she really the Phoenix? The Phoenix had power incarnate but why mask her scent and yet reveal her true visage? But it wasn't her true visage of course. She could be anyone, perhaps anything, a changeling – Mystique!

Logan found no rest. Memory after memory swept over him. Staying at the X-Men headquarters didn't help. Ororo's attic was untouched. A maid kept it dusted per his request. It was silly – stupid really but he would go there sometimes and sit and stare out the window, her sanctuary now his. He never felt close to her, never felt her presence. Because she wasn't dead? He had returned to her room after his trip feeling defeated. What was the point of living forever if he was always forced to leave everyone he loved behind?

A knock at the door, bold and firm, drew his thoughts back to the present. He told the person to enter but the words were thick, rough as if he hadn't spoken in days and he hadn't. He cleared his throat and repeated himself his voice loud and clear this time.

A young girl opened the door. She had light brown skin, short curly black hair and eyes that always reminded him of Jubilee though now they were large with surprise as she stared at him.

"What's going on, LeeLee?" he asked, his mood immediately softening for Jubilee's only grandchild.

Unlike the other younger students who quaked a little in their shoes when face to face with the legendary Wolverine Lee spoke right up, smiling at her godfather, "There's a woman here to see you, Wolvie – it's Storm!"

"Storm?"

"I know! Isn't that the weirdest? I mean I thought she was supposed to be dead."

"Storm's here?"

"I swear, Wolvie! It's her an' she's as beautiful as her pictures and . . . and, there's something about her, something . . . something you always tried to describe, like she's really a goddess all calm and regal and cool and . . . and beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her before."

"Storm here, huh?" he chuckled imagining just how he'd greet her.

"She wanted me to give you this," Lee said, handing him Ororo's original headdress.

"You didn't let her in did you?"

"Well, I started to but Scotty made her put it in the transporter and he had it checked before bringing it to you."

Logan's face darkened. That meant Scotty was probably lurking outside the door listening to their conversation because he was sneaky like that. Scotty was one of Scott and Emma's many grandsons. He looked very much like Emma, the same coloring, the stark blond hair and he had a huge crush on Lee who was, Logan vehemently insisted, too young for boys. Scotty hanging around irked him all the more because he knew his goddaughter liked Scotty too though she vehemently denied it.

"She told me to tell you she's sorry," Lee said. "Oops, sorry I forgot to tell you that first. She told me to tell you that before anything else."

"I bet she did. So, where is she?"

"Outside at the front entrance waiting for you."

Logan found some satisfaction in that. It was raining. Let her stand out there till she was soaked through.

"Why would she give you that?" Lee asked, nodding at Ororo's signature headdress.

Logan shook his head. He felt as if he didn't know anything anymore. He was getting old, losing his once always reliable senses and now having no answers except perhaps that time was creeping up on him just slowly enough to assure him he was not immortal after all. His fingers ran over the decorative metal in his hands as he looked at it. Memories of how he'd first met Ororo came to mind, how they'd started a new era of X-Men with Kurt, Peter, John, Sean and Shiro though Shiro hadn't stayed with them. He remembered just as clearly the first time he kissed Ororo, not a real kiss but he'd enjoyed it just the same, her soft unresponsive lips beneath his, the feel of her firm, supple body slack in his arms, the way he'd envisioned it from the moment he'd laid eyes on her though he seldom mixed business with pleasure.

"It's really hers," Lee said, "Scotty ran the DNA."

Even though Lee's words made his heart leap and his hands were clammy as he grasped the simple headdress he knew it couldn't really be Ororo waiting downstairs for him. It was more likely Mystique in disguise as she had been in Africa. She'd been wearing the headband then. It simply meant that Ororo was dead and probably killed by Mystique who had freely admitted she'd gone to Africa to do just that.

"What do you want me to tell her, Wolvie?"

"Guess I'll take care of it myself, LeeLee."

Lee beamed brightly before spinning around and running out, back to Scotty. Logan heard Scotty questioning Lee before they clattered noisily down the stairs. He turned the headdress over a few times marveling at the beauty of such a simple thing. How had she died? Brave and fearless he knew and with that arrogant look on her fact too he was sure. How had Mystique bested one of the strongest mutants Logan had ever known? His stomach tumbled when he pressed his hand to the front entry control panel.

"Code name Wolverine, verification confirmed. Access granted," a computerized voice responded. But before he could push the button to open the door the computer spoke again.

"Code name Storm, verification confirmed. Access granted."

The front door slid open revealing Storm as she had always looked. Logan took a step back, his claws freed, ready.

"Ready as always I see," she said. She bent down and picked up the headdress that had fallen from his hand when he'd caught sight of her.

The voice was Storm's just as it had been the last two times he'd seen her but it wasn't her scent and therefore couldn't be Storm. The real Storm would have been old and feeble but her scent wouldn't have changed. This woman's odor was the unfamiliar but oddly familiar scent that had lingered in the cave and over Mystique when she was posing as Ororo and too similar to the scent of the woman who had posed as Jean and then Ororo in India.

"What do you want now?" Logan growled, not sheathing his claws.

"That's quite a greeting after not truly seeing each other for so long though I suppose I deserve your anger."

"If you like I could choke the life outta yer pretty little neck," he snarled.

"That seems a little excessive, my friend."

"You led me on a wild goose chase fer nothin' an' expect me ta welcome ya back home?"

"For that I am sorry but that was not my fault. I didn't ask you to come in search of me that was your doing. I have come to make amends if that makes you feel any better."

"How do you plan on doin' that, darlin'?"

"A sincere apology for starters . . ."

"Well say yer piece then beat it."

"I thought we could visit a while; perhaps resolve some issues we should have resolved long ago."

"You know we got nothin' ta say ta each other. You're a liar, a thief, ya got no honor, got no self respect but hey, fuck it, apology accepted, that good enough? Now you can go back to yer cave."

She smiled at him but it was not Mystique's sly familiar smile.

"I never knew you to be a bitter man," she said, "and I am sorry for that, Logan."

"Whatever, just get out and don't come back."

He expected a snide comment, an argument but she gave him nothing. A mixture of emotions flashed briefly over her face, too fast for him to be sure – confusion, sorrow?

"Are you deaf?" Logan said, suppressing the urge to let his fingers circle her neck and choke the life out of her.

Ignoring him she simply turned and walked away. His fingers curled into fists. One hard wrench and her neck would be broken; she would be dead and the world a better place. And yet everything that had happened because of her, all he'd learned on his journey, prevented him from acting. He would go after her and kill her. He would not kill anyone in anger now. In his lifetime there had been too much death, too much sorrow, too many regrets. He would let her live because despite her tricks he had learned something valuable, that life was a blessing and too sacred to take lightly no matter how much longer he had left, something Mystique had not learned and probably never would.

All the emotions he'd long given up on had been brought to the fore because of her. He ached to recapture love long lost, the thought of an immortal lover beside him through all time intoxicating. He hated Mystique for that but he was thankful too. Ever since he'd begun to remember he'd seen that he hadn't been able to pull himself free from the muck of the past. The woman in India was right, his memories dragged him down like an iron ball and chain and he felt as if he were shackled to them, unable to move forward unless he could cut them loss. All his mistakes, all the things he wished he'd done differently he needed to make peace with. Over a hundred year's of stupid decisions, missed chances, heartache and loss had to be accepted finally.

If he had only known this sooner he would have saved so many people from death, he would have been less careless with taking lives, held life more sacred and he would have held love sacred too. He would have told Jean how he'd felt even though there wasn't a chance in hell that she would've returned those feelings. He would've told Ororo too, tried to stop her wedding. And he would have left Mariko long before she could be put in danger by him. He would have fought harder, stronger and with his heart instead of with his instincts. He would have loved with every ounce of strength within him. And he would never have let that woman in India go without answers. And now he would not let Mystique go. It was a stupid thing to do and he knew it but his heart told him to go after her and so he ran.

"Wait a minute," he said when he caught up to her.

"Why should I wait? For what? Do you want to yell at me some more? Do you hate me that much?"

"Look . . ."

"No, you look, Wolverine. I came to apologize; I came because you made me see I was wrong to be angry with you all this time. All this time I thought you hadn't changed but it was me who hadn't. I thought since I was able to admit I was wrong and I was finally able to let my anger go that perhaps there was a chance for us.

"I played a horrible trick on you in India, something the old Ororo would never have done but I have changed in ways you cannot understand since I left the X-Men and the change hasn't always been good. But I see now that you didn't recognize me then nor now because you never really knew me and I was a fool to hope there was anything left between us to salvage."

"Ro? Ororo? It can't be – yer smell . . . it ain't right!"

"Because I'm different, Logan! I've honed my skills in the magic arts. I have become an elemental and a sorceress. You look surprised but surely you must remember it was Belasco who first showed me what I could become. And with sorcery I can become anyone I like, Jean, Mystique," she said as she easily shaped shifted from one woman to the other.

"And once where I could order the wind with a command, as an elemental I can vanish like the wind for I am the wind. That, Logan is the only secret I have. It is mutation and with it comes long life. It is my heritage, a sad heritage indeed to live on and always remember what one could never completely have because they were never first but only second best."

"What? Ororo . . ." But as he reached for her she vanished just like the wind, just like in India.


	6. True Love a Glimpse of the Future

**Chapter Six – True Love a Glimpse of the Future**

**-xox-**

When Ororo vanished all that remained of her was the ancient headdress she'd worn when she'd first joined the X-Men. It was left lying on the ground like a reproach. And it worked. All this time he'd hoped to find her and now that he had she was gone. Was old age finally getting to him? That Ororo had stood before him and he didn't even recognize her meant he was slipping if nothing else.

"It was definitely her," Scotty said after Logan questioned him a second time. The boy stood his ground despite the fear he always felt whenever Logan's dark blue eyes held him in their gaze.

Lee squeezed Scotty's arm but he was too frightened to even glance away from Logan to see the reassurance in her eyes. He'd run the DNA twelve times at Logan's insistence and each time the results were the same. The computer couldn't lie and it didn't make mistakes.

"Yer one hundred percent positive it was her kid?"

"Wolvie, we've told you a dozen times already it was Storm. Why don't you believe us?"

"Mystique can be anyone she wants ta."

"She couldn't get past our security; I mean how would she fool the Cerebral security system? How would she gain access if she wasn't Storm?" Lee countered.

It was true that the alien technology they'd acquired over the decades had advanced to such an extent that no one yet had been able to slip through the cracks. Enhanced by Forge's son it had stood the test of time.

"Sir, may I ask why you keep questioning the results?" Scotty dared to ask.

Logan glared at the boy.

"Storm should be dead by all rights," Lee said answering for her godfather.

"I know that but we're mutants, Lee you know that, anything can happen with us so why couldn't it be Storm, why couldn't she have mutated in some way so that she's still alive?"

"You're right," Lee agreed, "He's right you know, Wolvie. Why can't she be alive? It's not impossible with us."

"No disrespect sir but isn't she a friend of yours? Shouldn't you be happy to see her after all this time?"

"Scotty's right," Lee said. Logan hated it when she did that, backing the kid up.

Encouraged by Lee Scotty continued, "Emma, my grandmother, said Storm and you used to be close but you . . . well . . . er . . . never mind." Scotty's mouth snapped shut when Logan's face turned purple with rage.

"But what? Spit it out kid," Logan dared the boy.

"He won't bite you," Lee whispered in Scotty's ear.

"Don't be too sure about that," Logan said.

"He's kidding you know."

"Am not."

"See."

"Well, maybe I won't bite ya since LeeLee's here. Go on kid what did ol' Granny Emma tell you about me an' 'Ro? I wanna hear this, should be good."

Scotty swallowed nervously before taking a calming breath. There was bad blood between Logan and his grandmother who had hated the title of grandmother and had insisted being called her by her given name.

"Uh . . . well . . . Emma . . . er . . . she said . . . uh . . ." he stammered looking from Logan to Lee.

"Go on, kid I ain't gonna bite yer head off, speak yer peace."

"See? Go on, say what you have to say, Scotty," Lee encouraged, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Well, sir Emma, my grandmother you know, said Storm was . . . uh . . . well, too stupid to realize you loved her and, well you were . . . um . . . well, you were stupid too that you didn't know you loved Storm and that she loved you too."

Logan's jaw fell. He hadn't expected that. It was brutal honesty and hard to swallow the kind of honesty he'd denied for too long. The kid was definitely Emma's grandson.

"Sounds like Emma. That all, boy?" he replied.

"Uh . . . well, she said you two would die unhappy," Scotty said, now emboldened.

"Don't look like she knew what she was talkin' about does it kid?"

Scotty didn't answer because to him it looked as if his grandmother had been right. His mutant gift was that he was an empath. He knew what people were feeling, knew their deepest desires. Emma had helped him hone his skills. She'd also taught him how to be bold and daring even when dealing with someone like Logan but unlike his grandmother he didn't quite have nerves of steel. How did you disagree with the Wolverine when he so obviously didn't like anyone who was attracted to his god daughter?

"You should really listen to Scotty, Wolvie," Lee interjected.

"You would say that."

"It's just that we think you should see her again," Scotty said.

"When did my life become any of your business? And what's with this we crap?"

"It's just . . . just you're – I mean you want it to be her an' it is so . . . so . . ." Scotty faltered, losing the little courage he'd managed so far.

"You'll be happier," Lee offered quickly, glancing at Scotty whose face was flushed pink. "And, oh man I'd like to meet her an' talk to her – think of the stories she has to tell about my grandmother and you!" She laughed at the thought. "And how did she stay so young? I want to know that for sure. You should talk to her, Wolvie."

"You know what? Maybe you're right. I'll twist that pin sized head of hers right off. That would make my day."

"You can't do that!" Scotty said.

Logan laughed. "I can. It's easy ta do."

"He's kidding, Scotty," Lee said.

"Look, kid thanks for being man enough ta tell me the truth now why don't you two beat it, an' stay out of trouble. An' Scotty, keep yer hands to yerrself got that?"

Scotty nodded, his blush deepening but Lee laughed and taking his hand in hers led him out of the room.

"Balls just like Emma I'll give 'im that," Logan muttered with grudging admiration.

But it was easy for the kid to tell him he should see Ororo again. Despite having Emma as a grandmother Scotty was as innocent and honor driven as Logan imagined Scott was as a teenager. The only thing the kid had going for him was his sensitivity for other peoples feelings something Logan had often scoffed at but it now made him think twice. Ororo alive meant there were so many possibilities and all the hope he'd slowly begun to lose might not yet be shattered. If Scotty and LeeLee were right, and he wanted them to be (and how could the computer be wrong?) then he'd just made a mistake he didn't know if he could rectify. And then, how to find her?

**-xox-**

Finding her proved to be impossible, something Logan had feared. A week later after a fruitless trip to Kenya and back Logan had given up all hope. If Ororo was alive she didn't want to be found and he didn't blame her after the way he'd treated her. There'd been no sign of Mystique either. The cave had been vacant, not one trace of habitation, the rugs, couches, tapestries all gone. The only tell tale sign was the lingering musk of sex and the unique but familiar scent he now knew to be Ororo's.

The scent was actually similar to hers of old, airy, light, soothing, never cloying like Emma's heavy perfumes and now he wondered that he didn't make the connection. Magic played a part in that however. It was magic that was the unfamiliar property in the very familiar odor. Magic had the type of odor that was always so delicate it was almost unnoticeable until you knew you were dealing with someone who wielded magic, and like now usually too late.

Magic had changed her scent much as it had Illyana's long ago when the girl had escaped Limbo. Maybe magic was a type of rebirth making them a new person even though they were essentially the same. Ororo had changed in way he'd never imagined and she was no longer the woman he'd known. She'd been right about that. But one thing hadn't changed – she hadn't wanted him then and she didn't want him now. He accepted that but it didn't stop the pang of deep regret or the ache in his heart.

**-xox-**

"Been lookin' fer ya little buddy. What's up? Ya look like ya just lost yer best friend," Victor said with a grin as he slapped a heavy hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan was drinking at the Hellfire Club, had been since they opened that morning, and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Beat it, bub," Logan mumbled but Victor waved the bartender over and sat down on the empty stool beside his little buddy.

"Yup, you, me we're a coupla certifiable idjits." Victor took the proffer bottle of beer from the speedy bartender who glanced at Logan warily. "Life's funny," Vic said, raising the bottle in a friendly salute to Logan.

"Speak for yerself," Logan grumbled.

"You don't wanna believe it but you know it's true. Hell, you know me an' I ain't gonna admit this to anyone else but when a woman's involved they get you turned around ass backwards so's you can't think straight ta save yer life an' you know it. Course you know it better 'n me cause yer a sucker for frails," Victor chuckled.

For once Logan had no ready rejoinder. After everything that had happened, thinking Mystique was pretending to be Ororo he especially didn't want to see anyone who reminded him of what an idiot he actually was. Tricked not once not twice but three times. If this was a game Mystique was enjoying then she was winning handily.

"Every since me an' Raven got back tagether she's got me runnin' in circles, don't know if I'm comin' or goin'. Should've killed her a long time ago."

"So why didn't you?" Logan inquired, silently agreeing with Victor but there was no vehemence in Creed's tone, if anything there was a trace of affection. They were back together?

"Good pussy. Best I ever had in fact," Victor said frankly. "Woman like that kinda gets under yer skin after a hundred years or so," he laughed. "You ever had a woman like that? You know the kind you can't stop thinkin' 'bout even when you're with someone else, even after ya ain't been tagether in years?"

"Women're all the same."

"Not Mystique. See the difference with her is she can be any woman you ever wanted."

"Sex is sex, Vic love's a whole other ballgame."

"I see old age's made you philosophical."

"I see old age's improved yer vocabulary."

"An' made you dumber," Victor retorted.

"No, it's made me smarter."

"Don't sound like it ta me."

"Well, it sure hasn't helped _you_ wise up any. Love's the only thing that matters in this world, Vic, the risks you take for it, the connection with someone. You never understood that."

Victor laughed. "The Wolverine drunk! Now I've seen everything! You ain't holdin' up too good are ya little buddy?"

Logan motioned for the bartender who quickly brought him another beer. He twisted the cap off and took a long drink before replying. "What do you want, Creed?"

"Me an' Raven're gettin' married; want you to be my best man whaddaya say?"

Logan nearly choked. "She say she saw me?" he managed to get out.

"What would she want ta see you for?"

"You find that girl you were lookin' for – the one you thought was Storm?"

"Well, about that . . ." Victor sputtered and for once he looked flustered.

"Never mind," Logan said, not in the mood to embarrass him.

"So you gonna do it or not?"

"Mystique gonna be there?"

"Didn't you hear me? We're gettin' married."

"If she's gonna be there I'll be there."

"Raven ain't gonna skip out on me if that's what yer gettin' at."

"That a fact, eh?"

"It's settled then, I'm getting' married an' yer gonna be my best man."

"So, when's the wedding?"

**-xox-**

The church was small and empty when Logan arrived. All while he'd stuffed himself into the seldom used Armani tuxedo one of his women friends had insisted he buy long ago he kept asking himself why he was going along with Victor's crazy scheme. He and Victor often had an uneasy truce but to be his best man? But he had a hunch that Mystique was playing Victor worse than Creed could ever guess at. Vic was powerful and cocky but he was stupid. Logan admitted to himself that Creed was as stupid as he'd been.

The sound of voices in a room off to the side of the main vestibule piqued Logan's interest. A burst of boisterous laughter made him linger near the door. He imagined Mystique and Victor inside plotting against him but he'd outsmart them this time.

". . . More harm than good," said a voice that was all too familiar to Logan.

"You always say that but I was only trying to help you," replied Mystique.

"And _you_ always say that," Ororo retorted.

"Well, I was, I am. He'll be here. Trust me."

"I am not sure I should."

"My plan was full proof."

"It was unnecessary."

"But you've got to admit I know what I'm doing. I got Victor to go to Africa didn't I?"

"I'm not surprised he was susceptible to your manipulations, I'm surprised you thought you could play with him like that and even more surprised he doesn't care and asked you to marry him despite everything that we put him through."

"I'm wonderfully unique and he appreciates that besides that's how things are with us. He's stupid and greedy, tell him there's a Fountain of Youth that'll make someone rich and he's going after it. Give him a little of the best sex he's ever had or ever will have an' he's putty in my hands. I know his faults better than anyone but there's something about him I can't resist even after all these years."

"Something about that just seems wrong."

"Maybe but I love his stupid hairy ass and I think he loves me. Besides, I'm your best friend so you have to be happy for me."

"This must be the end of the world then."

"And the pigs are coming in for a landing as we speak."

"You never lose sight of your happiness do you?"

"Not if I can help it and not for long. I've lived too long to not take happiness where I can. You see, my darling that's what your problem is. You can't let yourself be happy. What if you just stopped thinking for once? Can't you do that? Seriously, try it. Thinking at our age's a nuisance, only causes regrets and problems. Just be thankful you haven't broken a hip yet and you're not bed ridden and let the other stuff go."

The deep rich laughter Logan had grown to love burst forth suddenly and he felt a tingling sensation spread over him in a way he hadn't for decades.

"I should have told him the truth."

"Why when he's too stupid to understand?"

"He is not stupid, Raven."

"I hate to burst your bubble but yes he is. Sure, maybe not as stupid as Vic but he's still in the same class. He let you go didn't he? I'd never let you go you know that."

"I should have told him how I felt."

"You didn't, he didn't, you both screwed yourselves but that was decades ago, we're all older now, things have changed, we're all we've got now so we need to stick together. Just try to have fun darling."

Squashing all the conflicting emotions that threatened to overwhelm him Logan tried the door, found it unlocked and ignoring his apprehension opened it. Logan wasn't a man to be caught off guard but what he saw made him gasp. There were two Ororo's facing each other, both of them looking as shocked as he was. The strange scent that had belonged to both Mystique and Ororo filled the room. Logan stepped into the room, yanked the nearest Ororo to him and kissed her hard. Her arms snaked around him, hands grasping his shoulders, nails digging into flesh. The kiss was short. Logan looked at her with disdain. The smirk on her face made him take a step back.

"You're not her," he said.

"It used to be you would have known right away," the other Ororo said.

Logan looked at her. It wasn't Mystique that the haunting odor was emitting from this time it was the other one – the real Ororo. He moved without thinking, took her into his arms, stared at her. She returned the look, her lips parted slightly.

"It's really you," he said.

His hands left her waist and cradled her face. His touch was firm and sent chills down her spine. She waited, breath stilled. Her skin beneath his fingers was warm, real, her scent so close overwhelming. He leaned into her, pressed his lips to hers and for a moment he was lost to all but the woman in his arms. Her sigh filled his mouth and he opened his eyes, his lips lingering unwillingly. He looked at the woman that he had loved years ago and realized he still loved then dropped her like a dead weight.

"You son of a bitch!" Mystique spat out immediately moving to help Ororo.

Logan spun on his heel and stalked out slamming the door behind him. He needed to get away, needed time to think but Victor was striding down the aisle towards him looking amused by the perplexed look on Logan's face. He came up to Logan, picked the smaller man up by the back of his tux and half carried half dragged him to the flowered bedecked pulpit.

"So what? They played us, big deal," Victor said as he released Logan and started to straighten out Logan's jacket.

Logan swatted his hands away. "You knew?"

"Well, not at first."

"If you figured it out then why'd you let Storm kick your ass back in India an' why did they smell so much alike how do ya explain that?"

"Storm just caught me off guard is all, didn't smell right," Victor said, making light over his defeat. "After that I figured Rave set me up so I went back to Africa ta pay her back only, well things got kinda complicated."

"Complicated in you thinkin' with yer dick."

Victor laughed. "Raven told me everything. I ain't mad at her. Ya know Storm's a witch. She put some kinda spell on Raven so everyone would think she was her while she was on her little walkabout so that's why they smelled the same."

"So you an' Mystique set me up, havin' me come here."

Victor shrugged, worked nervously at his tie. "Raven's got her heart set on this. Women, who can understand 'em?"

Logan didn't, probably never would and he, like Victor, had lived longer than the average guy which meant till the end of the world men would probably never understand the way a woman thought.

"Man, I'm really gonna do this," Victor said.

"Yer an' idiot."

"Look who's talkin' my best man here," Victor laughed. "Whoa, here comes the preacher."

A man of the cloth walked up to them and shortly after Mendelssohn's wedding march began to play. Victor pulled Logan beside him. The too loud music flooded the small chapel, the notes swelling so loudly both men wanted to cover their ears but Victor stood his ground and when Logan saw Ororo walking down the aisle he did too. Her dress was some airy aqua blue confection that clung to her shape and somehow made her look as if she were floating towards him. She looked like an angel. It was too surreal. The music, her floating towards him, Victor beside him, the beaming pastor in the too warm chapel, the pending nuptials – it was all too much for Logan who suddenly started laughing.

Everyone frowned at Logan and Victor punched him in the shoulder. Ororo moved to the other side of the pastor and looked back up the aisle. Loud music blared, a crescendo of heavy metal music as Mystique made her grand entrance. She was in her true form, dark blue skin, vivid red hair. She wore a short white dress and was grinning with amusement. Logan looked at the bride and then at Victor who was grinning as widely as Raven as he watched his bride coming down the aisle. He stole a glance at Ororo who wasn't looking at Raven but watching him. She was stunningly gorgeous. He looked around the church expecting to see a giant pale face with red hair looming down at them – Arcade's son or grandson perhaps and if not him maybe Mesmero's progeny. Nothing. He sniffed the air thinking to pick up some telepath's scent, or some other strange presence that would explain what was happening but no one else was there; no one was manipulating anyone that he could detect which made the experience all the more bizarre.

The reverend began the wedding ceremony, his voice quiet, a little shaky. Logan looked at him sure the man had never married a mutant before in his life. He looked at Ororo who was now watching the bride and groom as if it was the most natural thing in the world. If he hadn't tasted her lips and held her in his arms he would've sworn she wasn't really Ororo.

"Victor please take Raven's hand," the Pastor was saying and then, looking at Logan and next at Ororo, "James please take Ororo's hand."

"Huh?" Logan grunted.

"What?" Ororo exclaimed.

"Go ahead!" Mystique hissed.

"Is this really necessary?" Ororo asked.

Raven pushed Ororo closer to Logan and Victor gave Logan a shove. Caught up in the moment Logan stepped beside Ororo and took her hand in his. As the pastor spoke Ororo looked down at their hands. She bit her lip slightly trying not to smile. His hand was warm and slightly damp as was hers but it felt good to touch him after so long. It felt good being there with him like that.

Logan was also looking at their hands. She was beside him, touching him, flesh and blood – alive! He wanted to run his hands over her, touch every part of her to know she was real. He wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her tight so she couldn't escape him. He wanted to kiss her again but this time he wouldn't let her go and wouldn't stop. She was here, real, alive, young and like him she wouldn't die. Was she then immortal?

"James Howlett, do you take Ororo Munroe to be your wife?"

"What? What did you just say?" Logan said, letting Ororo's hand go as he came back to earth.

"Raven, for the last time I am not a pawn in one of your games," Ororo said.

"This isn't a game, Ororo I'm helping you. You've been in love with Logan forever so why can't you marry him? And you went around the world to find her, Logan, that's not love? Don't you want your happily ever after like me an' Vic?"

"Man up, little buddy," Victor said.

Logan and Ororo looked at each other. Neither looked away. He took a deep breath and so did she.

"I reckon a person should know someone before they get married," he said.

"You don't think, what, a good seventy years of knowing someone isn't enough time?" Mystique snapped.

"Seems to me if a person drops off the face of the earth and don't stay in touch for decades all bets are off."

"Haven't you ever watched Star Wars?" Mystique asked. "When Luke went off the map with that little guy . . ."

"Yoda," Victor informed her.

"Right, Yoda. Thank you honey."

"Any time, baby."

Logan's eyes widen at this exchange and he couldn't stop himself from once again looking around for signs of some type of manipulation.

"Anyway, Luke left so he could master his Jedi skills just like Ororo did. Well, she's not a Jedi warrior yet but she's a sorceress and that's better."

"Not really, Jedi's better," Victor said.

"Shut up, Vic," Raven replied.

"Fuck you."

"Language please," the minister said.

"Uh, sorry man."

"Is this what you were trying to do all this time?" Ororo asked.

Mystique shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "And it couldn't have been easier you three are like mice easily led by the piper. I called in a favor, had an old friend look Victor up, get to drinking with him and pretend he was too drunk to realize he was giving away vital information on what he thought would make him rich." She shrugged again. "We all know Vic would think he'd be rich if he could find this Fountain of Youth but Logan was another matter.

"I had to have my friend hint that it would help having someone who knew Storm to get the secret out of her instead of killing her. Victor bought it hook line and sinker – I'm sorry honey but you did get midget here to go with you. It wouldn't've worked on you, Logan but Vic's mind's easy to mess with. But you should be down on your knees thanking me. You know you want this."

"I ain't stupid," Victor said.

Mystique laughed. "Victor, you are but I love you now make him marry Ororo."

Victor felt his knees go weak something they seldom did but something about Raven had always gotten to him and he guessed it was love. He liked that he she gave as good as she got and then too she was the best lay he'd ever had.

"Ah, the hell with it. Come on little buddy look at that face – Storm loves ya," Victor said with a laugh.

"Excuse me!" Ororo cried. "I think I have some say in this!"

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Logan asked Ororo.

"You never troubled yourself about me after I left. It was obvious you didn't want to see me and then when you didn't recognize me I – I thought you'd never really known me or cared."

"You're the one who left me to marry T'Challa."

"And you let me."

"You think I would have if you'd been in love with me?"

"You should have known I was."

"I can't read minds, 'Ro."

"You should have just known."

"Just like a broad," Victor said but Raven shushed him.

"I have never been able to stop loving you," Ororo whispered.

"You serious?"

"Don't ask me why because you treated me as if you hated me."

"I don't hate you, darlin'. Okay, I was pretty damned pissed when I found out that was you all along but I've never hated you though maybe I should."

"Then why did you drop me after you kiss me?"

"You deserved it."

"Well, maybe I did," she admitted.

He stepped towards her, took her hands in his. "I still love you too, 'Ro but I can't believe after all this time that you could still love me."

"I don't know why or how, Logan I simply do, I always have."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Why'd you have to go off an' marry the Panther?"

"Why didn't you say something? You could have spoken. I wouldn't have married him if you'd said something or done something maybe instead of throwing a bachelor party for the man."

He sighed heavily. "I guess I thought you'd be happier with him."

"I think it was because you could never get over Jean."

"You were the one who couldn't let that go. And what was with you posing as her when we met up in India?"

"I wanted to test you. I know, it was juvenile but I needed to know how you felt about her."

"I've been over Jeannie for a long, long time now, told ya that way back when. She never loved me. Fact is no one ever loved me I guess, not me, the real me – no one 'cept you, 'Ro."

Everyone was silent. Raven tapped her foot impatiently. Victor looked at his bride, snickered and they both rolled their eyes

"May I ask is there to be a double wedding today or not?" the preacher asked.

"Give them a few more seconds to work it out," Raven suggested.

"We ain't got all day," Victor said.

"Raven, I appreciate what you were trying to do but I don't think Logan and I are ready for this."

"I don't know, 'Ro. Maybe that's what this was all about," Logan said, "finding out how we felt about the past, about each other maybe. Nothing's changed for me, I still want you, 'Ro. I hate to say this but Vic made a good point, if we're gonna live forever, an' it looks that way, then I want someone to be with me that's gonna live forever too. I want you to spend that time with me."

"You . . . I . . . this is so . . ." But Ororo couldn't find words to describe the shock, the joy, the rightness she felt.

"Come on, darlin' we should be together. Let's do this," Logan said, taking her hand.

Holding hands, such a simple act, made her feel as if she would explode from happiness. She thought of Mystique who never lost sight of her happiness and worked so hard to keep it. Their unexpected friendship was as strange as this day was but Raven had fought just as hard for Ororo's happiness as she did her own. Ororo saw the possibilities of her future, heretofore deemed gloomy and bleak, now endless if she accepted this. All she'd sought, peace, happiness, love was standing before her in the form of this man. He loved her and she loved him.

"You would be happy with me?" she asked Logan.

"I should be askin' you that about me, darlin'."

Ororo laughed and nodded. "I'd be very happy."

"Yes!" Mystique and Victor shouted together.

Ororo squeezed Logan's hand and he saw her eyes were bright with tears she fought hard to hold back.

"I guess we need you to marry us," Logan said while covering her hand with his other hand.

"But . . . but what about a license, I think we need a license." Ororo said.

"I have it right here," the pastor said, holding up a piece of paper he pulled from his bible. "You may sign it after the ceremony."

"How . . . ?"

"You have two extraordinary friends," he replied glancing at Raven and Victor.

That was a statement that neither Ororo nor Logan would have thought anyone would have ever said about Victor or Raven. But Ororo was beaming at Raven as if they were truly the best of friends and even Victor looked happy. Logan looked around again utterly mystified. He and Ororo were getting married beside Victor and Raven both once their sworn enemies. It seemed impossible but there he was holding Ororo's hand tight in his, the pastor again asking him if he would take Ororo for his wife.

"Yes I do an' if I'm dreaming don't wake me," he answered.

The couples were married before anyone could catch their breath. Victor pulled Raven into his arms; her feet dangling off the ground and kissed her, laughed, and kissed her again before releasing her. They ran down the aisle hand in hand. It was sweet albeit strange and unexpected and who could say how long it would last but they were happy with their decision though neither Logan nor Ororo noticed them.

Logan couldn't stop looking at Ororo who was glowing. He took her into his arms, held her close for a long moment breathing in the altered scent that was still so familiar despite the magical nuances. It was hard to believe she was real, alive, in his arms professing to love him and was now his wife. He was sure if he lived a thousand years he would never tire of looking at her or holding her.

"This is real?" Ororo whispered; both question and statement.

"I should kill you fer everything you put me through," he said.

"Kill me softly," she teased.

"Nah, I've got a better idea on how I'm gonna punish you darlin'."

She shuddered with delight and giggled wanting to pinch herself to see if this was indeed real. All the years of being alone and never feeling peace, never knowing happiness and even hating what she'd become were all forgotten now. Her heritage meant she could always be with the man she'd always loved.

They saw now that it wasn't love that didn't wait. True love is constant. People might disappoint you, might hurt and break you but love, true love is never extinguished. You might wish and even believe you'd forgotten your true love or the one that got away but deep inside you'll always cling to what was, what could have been, what you wish could still be. Love's a powerful thing something Emma had known all along and somewhere, if there were truly such a thing as ghosts and an afterlife, she was smiling.


End file.
